Amitié douloureuse
by Lycornia
Summary: Fanfiction écrite à deux mains, chapitre posté au semaine. Et si Kurapika c'était fait une amie avant même de rencontré Gon ? Et si Kuroro adoptait une jeune fille étrange et forte? Voila ce qui est sortie de nos cerveaux... Histoire suivant à peu près l'anime. Kurapika x OC, Kirua x OC
1. Présentation et Chapitre 1

Alors voila une fanfiction écrite à deux mains, qui à aussi été postée sur le blog de ma partenaire d'écriture. Cette histoire contient nos propres personnages inventé, mais est basé sur le thème de Hunter x Hunter. Nous verons donc des moments comme l'examen des Hunter, et nous verrons aussi une bonne partie des personnages de cette histoire. Toutefois, ni Yuna ni moi ne sommes les auteurs de la série, aussi les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et leur caractère peut ne pas correspondre à ce que vous êtes habitué de lire. Le blog ayant été commencé depuis quelque semaines, il est normal qu'il ait plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et nous allons posté au rythme d'un chapitre semaine.

Pour les ponctuations de cette fanfiction, elles sont très simple. Les pensées seront entre étoiles *penser*, et les paroles seront précédées par le nom du personnage par exemple, Kurapika: Il fait froid.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1: Orphelin...**

L'araignée existait depuis peu, créer et diriger d'une main faire par Kuroro. Le groupe se réunissait sporadiquement pour les crimes les plus important. L'organisation, comptant pour l'instant de 8 membres, se déplaçait a binôme dans les rues pour accomplir leur méfait. Un jour, durant une mission, Kuroro dut se séparer de son binôme pour piéger une proie. Tout se passa bien, le méfait accomplie, les deux hommes se préparaient a repartir quand Kuroro sentit un très léger tiraillement dans sa poche. Il se tourna vivement, pour voir une jeune enfant qui s'enfuyait... Avec sa monnaie. Le binôme de Kuroro tenta de courir après l'enfant, mais elle activa se qui semblai être un nen étrange de renforcement, illuminant ses bottes d'une douce lueur et disparut en courant a vive allure.

*Non, se dit le brun a la croix renversé. Pas a vive allure... Elle utilise son nen pour renforcé ses jambes et courir. *

Le jeune homme retient son binôme et repartis vers la planque, se promettant de revenir le lendemain, pour voir. Il alla se reposer puis, au matin, sorti discrètement allant fouiller les lieux non loin de la où ils avaient aperçu l'enfant. Cherchant un moment, il finit par trouver une petite cachette où il dénicha la jeune fille de 8 ans, endormit. Dans un coin, il vit son porte feuille, vidé, et des restes de sur un emballage en plastique, il vit les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrir brusquement. Cenedra se redressa sur son petit nid de couverture, reculant prudemment. Kuroro: Je ne te veux pas de mal, petite.

L'enfant au cheveux noir jetait tout de même des regards prudent vers la porte, cherchant un moyen de fuir cet homme au cheveux tout aussi noir et au front bandé. Kuroro bloquait toutefois tout moyen de fuite, aussi Cenedra porta son regard noir sur l'homme, le détaillant doucement. C'était un jeune homme de... Cene lui donnait une vingtaine d'année. Son visage, a moitié manger par le bandage cachant son front, était doux malgré toute la menace qui émanait de cet homme. La jeune fille regardait attentivement les boucles d'oreille de Kuro, intrigué par ses formes étranges.

**Kuroro:** Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fais avec l'argent qui avait dans mon porte-feuille ?

Cene rougit, évidement tout était question d'argent dans ce monde... Elle joua un instant avec les emballages de sandwich vide au sol, avant de soupirer et de se relever, secouant légèrement sa tenue usée a la corde.

**Cenedra:** J'ai acheté à manger... Et je m'appelle Cenedra... Je n'ai pas toucher a vos papiers, mais je peut pas vous rendre l'argent que j'ai dépensé... Qu'exigez-vous de moi ?

Relevant la tête avec dignité, l'enfant de 8 ans ficha ses yeux noir dans ceux de Kuroro. Le grand brun resta un instant surpris face a son attitude, puis éclata de rire. Cet enfant assumait dignement ses crimes, c'était fascinant**.**

**Kuroro:** Tu te pratique souvent au vol ? Je ne t'ai presque pas senti..

**Cenedra**: Il faut bien que je vive, monsieur.

**Kuroro:** Intéressent... Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Mes amis et moi t'entrainerions et t'aiderions pour tout. Tu as un grand potentiel, nous deviendrons ta famille si tu accepte mon offre.

Kuroro tendit sa large main vers l'enfant qui le regardait doucement, prudemment. Elle réfléchissait a cette offre. Du potentiel, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre, mais l'idée d'une famille était très alléchante. Une famille, se sont des gens qui prennent soin des autres pas vrai ? Peut-être que ses gens l'aideraient a mieux vivre... Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque jours... Elle glissa sa petite main dans celle de Kuroro, qui sourit légèrement, la ramenant avec lui à la planque actuelle de la brigade.

Feitan, le binôme actuel de Kuroro, le cherchait dans la planque en grognant tout bas, se demandant où le chef avait disparut. Il fut stupéfait de le voir entrer avec cet enfant, ne la reconnaissant pas sur le coup. Quand il eut reconnu la jeune voleuse, il regarda le chef doucement, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il le suivit dans la pièce où se trouvaient tout les membres de la brigade.

**Kuroro:** Mina ! Je vous présente votre nouvelle petite sœur... Cenedra.

La jeune fille rougis légèrement en voyant les nombreux regard se tourné vers elle, mais dressa fièrement la tête, soutenant le regard de ce groupe d'assassin et de voleur, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore... Les années passant, la jeune fille fut entraînée, nourrit et habillée correctement. Elle était un membre a par entière de la brigade, unissant les différents membres dans sa douceur et gentillesse, tout en étant sans pitié hors du cadre de cette famille étrange qu'était la sienne. Elle apprit l'art de soigné, car elle était la plus rapide de la brigade, pouvant se rendre plus rapidement qu'un véhicule d'un endroit à un autre grâce a son nen de renforcement focaliser sur ses jambes.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre famille des plus connu du mont Kukuru, la famille Zoldik était sur le point d'allez savourer leurs repas... Silva, le père, était présent ainsi que sa femme Kikyo et ses 5 enfants qu'il avait eu avec elle... Le plus agé, Irumi, le second Miruki, Le troisieme Kirua, la quatrieme Aruka et la petite derniere Karuto. Silva avais eu deux enfant de plus avec une mère qu'il avait connu auparavant. C'était des jumeau-jumelle, du nom de Yuna et de Takumo. Kikyo ne les appréciait pas du tout, car ils n'étaient pas d'elle. Elle les rejettait et essayait d'entrainer ses enfants dans cette haine plus ou moins justifier. Les jumeaux étaient très gentils avec les autres enfants, mais Miruki les rejettait, étant trop doux, trop soumis a sa mère... Quant à Karuto et Aruka, elles etaient bien trop petite pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Irumi étant le plus âgé, il était donc plus mature et acceptait les deux autres comme ses demi frères, demi-soeurs sans plus. Kirua, lui, les adorait. Ce dernier était le seul à vraiment le apprécier et le montrer... Il aime d'ailleur appeler Yuna "Okasan" vu qu'il n'aime pas tellement sa mère... En parlant de cela, Kikyo est très jalouse de Yuna par rapport a Kirua, car il aime sa demi soeur et pas du tout sa propre génitrice... La femme de Silva tentait très souvent de punir Yuna pour l'amour que lui accordai Kirua, alors qu'il était son fils a elle...

**Kikyo**: Miruki ! Va entrainer l'autre folle a résister a la douleur !

**Miruki**: Hai okasama!

L'adolescent fit un sourire machiavélique et alla à la recherche de Yuna, sa cadette. La petite était souvent isolé des autres ou bien avec un de ses deux frères, Kirua et Takumo... Miruki entra dans sa chambre sans trop se gêner, regardant sa demi soeur deidaigneusement.

**Miruki**: Yuna! Je dois t'entrainer... C'est mère qui me l'a ordonner...

**Yuna**: Hai! Sa sera encore un entrainement de résistance aux poisons? :3

**Miruki**: Tu verra bien...

Le garçon potelé rigola ensuite sadiquement tandis que sa petite soeur n'afficha aucune emotion, étant habituée à cette réaction de la part de Miruki. Les deux jeune gens descendirent dans une des salles de tortures, là où se passait tous les execise de resistance aux supplices... La petite neko alla ensuite s'installer, se faisant solidement attacher par son frere puis ce dernier alla vite chercher un fouet et un taser. Les hurlements de la fillette se firent vite entendre et cela provoqua un petit sourire narquois sur le visage de Kikyo, qui etait dans le couloir des sous sols et juste derriere la porte en train d'espionner les deux jeunes. Le jeune garçon tortura la pauvre neko durant un long moment, le taser étant régler sur un voltage qu'un enfant ne pourrais pas du tout supporter...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1...**


	2. Chapter 2: Perdu

Chapitre 2: Perdu...

Silva se rendait doucement vers la cuisine pour connaitre la nature du repas du soir quand il entendit les cries de sa petite Yuna. Il se hâta d'aller voir, inquiet, et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Miruki entraînant la petite brune bien trop dur. Il se dépêcha de lui retirez le taser et de détacher Yuna. Elle tremblait à cause de la douleur trop élevé... Il grogna un peu et l'amena dans sa chambre avant d'appeler Tsubone pour qu'elle la soigne. Par la suite, il alla chercher Miruki et le regarda gravement.

**Silva**: Miruki ! Tu y a été beaucoup trop fort avec elle!

**Miruki**: Mais... C'est maman qui m'as dit de l'entraîner...

L'homme regarda son fils puis soupira et alla voir sa femme. Celle ci était en train de dîner légèrement, dans une attitude toute innocente. Silva la regarda un moment puis soupira et viens se mettre en face d'elle.

**Silva**: Kikyo...

**Kikyo**: Oui ?

**Silva:** Pourquoi t'es-tu mêlé de l'entrainement de Yuna en envoyant Miruki... ? Tu sais que l'entrainement ne te concerne pas..

**Kikyo**: Oh! Je... Je suis désolée, Silva. Miruki était dans mes jambes alors je lui ai dis d'aller s'entraîner avec quelqu'un... Je ne pensais pas qu'il... J'ai mal agit ?

Silva grogna un peu, ne sachant si ça femme disait la vérité ou bien lui jouait un sale tour. Il y réfléchit un moment, mais tout sa se tenais il n'avait aucune preuve. Il soupira puis lui fit signe que c'était bon et repartit a ses occupations...

_

Quelque années passèrent, on entendait des rumeurs qu'un jeune blond parcourait la région du dentora a dos d'oiseau. Il semblait chercher un médecin qui pourrait guérir les mots de son cousins, et décrivaient les effets de ce mal a tout les médecins qu'il rencontrait. Il n'était pas encore au courant de ce qui s'était passer chez lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était parti après avoir réussit le test de l'aîné du clan pour gagner la permission de voyager dans le monde extérieur. Kurapika, car s'était bien lui, n'avait plus beaucoup de nourriture ni d'argent, aussi il s'arrêta a un village pour chercher une solution.

Tout en déjeunant légèrement, il regarda vers la montagne montagne gigantesque qui dominait de loin le village. Il put voir un bus touristique partir dans la direction de la dite montagne, ce qui le rendit très curieux, mais il ne fit rien, finissant son déjeuner. Il se releva ensuite et secoua la sorte de tunique bleu et orange qu'il portait, avant de se balader légèrement dans le village, cherchant un médecin et une façon de gagner de l' passa devant un marchand de journaux et jeta un regard distrait sur les tas de feuilles, avant de se figer et de regarder attentivement. La, dans le journal, une nouvelle fesait rage. Les 36 membres du clan Kuruta avaient été découvert, mort et leur cadavres dépourvues de globes oculaires.

**Kurapika**: *Q... Quoi... ? 36... Papa... Maman... Pairo... Et même l'ancien... Je... *

L'enfant était en état de choc et s'évanouit, effrayant quelque passant qui l'amenèrent à la clinique du village. Le médecin le réveilla et l'examina, mais Kurapika se recroquevilla sur lui même, choqué et tremblant. Comment devait-il agir maintenant ? Il était mineur, son clan était mort. Sa recherche de médecin perdait tout son sens. Kura' paniquait, qu'allais-t-il devenir, comment vivrait-il sans argent ? Le médecin se proposa de prendre soin de l'enfant le temps qu'il se remette du choc. Le petit blond resta donc chez lui pendant 3 ou 4 jours, mangeant peu. Le matin du cinquième jour, il se leva remis du choc, enfermant la majorité de ses émotions. Il se promit de venger sa famille, mais pour cela il devait vivre...

Il sortit donc de chez le médecin, et après de nombreuses recherches et négociations avec les adultes, il parvint a dénicher un petit boulot qui pourrait lui rapporter de l'argent. Kurapika passa donc un mois ainsi, vivant chez le médecin, économisant ses économies, mais aussi dévorer de curiosité envers ce bus touristique, cette montagne noire. Un jour de congé, il se décida. Il préleva quelque sous de ses économies et monta dans le véhicule qui faisait une sorte d'expédition touristique au mont Kukuru.

Il apprit ainsi que la montagne était la demeure d'un clan d'assassin, et que ceux qui pénétrait entre ses murs, jamais ne revenait. Le bus s'arrêta devant les portes géants, la guide leur parlant un peu. Kurapika regardait les portes, fasciné, puis vint le temps de remonter. Il s'y dirigea vivement, mais le bus tomba en panne et tout le monde le bouscula en descendant pour pousser le véhicule. Quand celui ci se remit a rouler, les adultes montèrent et le bus partis. Laissant seul le jeune Kuruta qui était tombé dans un petit fossé. Il en sortit en toussotant, et se secoua, couvert de poussière, puis il regarda autours de lui. Il était seul, devant les portes d'un clan d'assassin.

Le blond au yeux bleu savait que le bus ne repasserait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il vit toutefois la loge du gardien de la porte et s,en approcha timidement, sa taille ne permettait pas a Zeburo de le voir a travers la vitre de sa loge. Suite à cela, quatre portes s'ouvrit, et une petite neko sortit de chez elle, l'endroit que tout le monde appelais "les porte vers l'au dela"... Sur le visage de la jeune fille, on pouvait lire de la tristesse en même temps qu'un début de haine... Il faut dire que sa famille lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs depuis ses onzes années de vie... Elle avais une envie folle de tuer. Apres que le porte se soit refermer derrière elle, elle leva son regard puis croisa le regard de sa possible prochaine victime...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2...**


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre et massacre

Un petit chapitre bonus pour mon anniversaire ! =D , en retard car j'ai été prise loin de mon ordi T.T Joyeux 20 ans a mouah ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 3: Rencontre et massacre

Le jeune garçon regarda la jeune fille-chat sortir de la demeure du clan des assassins, et recula d'un pas, nerveux. Il se dissimula en partie contre la loge de Zeburo, laissant voir que la moitié de son visage voîlé par ses cheveux blonds. De son regard azur, il examina doucement la jeune fille, et ses longs cheveux bleu. Son expression à la limite haineuse le fit rester prudement caché, malgré la tristesse de l'autre enfant. Il plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de la neko, d'un jolie vert, et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Une fois que les quatres portes se referma derriere la neko, cette derniere s'avança dangereusement vers le dernier survivant des Kuruta... Le visage completement vidée d'emotion, sortant ses ongle tel des griffes de chat, la technique que tout les Zoldik utilise pour assassiner... Puis une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui, se fige litéralement... Comme foudroyée par la beauté du petit blond, rétractant ses "griffes"

**Yuna**: Que... Que fait tu la?...

**Kurapika**: Ouahh ! C'était quoi ? Ses grosses griffes brillantes et pointue ?

Le petit blond la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, pure symbole d'inocence d'enfant. Il regardait les mains de la neko, cherchant a voir ses armes qui pouvait le tué, mais cela il l'ignorait. Il avait bien entendu la jeune femme lui parler, mais, fasciné, il n'avais pas fait attention a ce qu'elle avait dit.  
La neko regarda ensuite derriere elle, voyant un camion de brigant arriver, le garde de porte, Zeburo, partit ensuite pour sa pause déjeuner. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement en voyant les brigant et sa jeune maitresse non loins en pensant que le chien de garde de la famille, Miké allais s'en charger apres... En tout cas une chose est sure... Il prendra beaucoup de poid avec tout les brigant qu'il y avait... Cependant, Zeburo laissa Yuna se charger de cela avant, ayant totalement confiance au capacité de sa jeune maîtresse. Cette derniere laissa le blondinet derriere elle, le regardant un peu en rosisant des joues...

**Yuna**: Reste là...

Elle alla ensuite vers les brigants puis pris un air hautains...

**Kurapika**: Ehh ? OO Tu... Tu fais quoi ? OO

**Chef des brigand**: Dégage gamine, sinon on te fait exploser avec cette porte.

Les brigand ricanèrent pour approuver leur chef... La neko ricanna sadiquement.

**Yuna**: Bon... Je vais être obliger de tous vous massacrer...

**Chef des brigants**: hum? Tu te croit forte ? De toute façon qu'est ce que tu en a foutre que on explose cette porte, hein ?

Les voyous semblait décontenancé par son air sadique et sure d'elle. La neko leur fit signe de venir, montrant qu'elle les défiaient tous autant qu'ils sont, toujours de son regard arrogant.

**Yuna**: Aller venez.. Vous me faite perdre mon temps...

Deux brigand lui bondirent dessu, vexer,tandis le chef la regardant en croisnatl es bras, s'attendant ase que ses hommes la tue aisément. La neko fronça negativement les sourcils en émétant une aura puissante d'assasin, ne pensant meme pas que le petit blond puissent avoir peur sur le coup puis aracha sadiquement le coeur du premier, repoussant le deuxieme en lui donnant un violent coup de pied la ou il ne faut pas... Le dit petit blond se dissimula derrière la loge du gardien, surpris et ne sachant comment réagir face a cette puissance brute. Les brigands crièrent de surprise puis attaquerent tous en même temps, sauf le chef qui pâlit et recula nerveusement, abendonnant ''ses hommes''. La jeune Zoldik s'attaqua tout aussi sauvagement aux autres hommes sans meme faire attention au chef qui prennais ses jambes a son cou. Cette derniere les torturais en les démembrant ou en les tuant plus directement. Les bandits hurlait en mourant, effrayant un peu Kura'. L'enfant-chat, elle les tuais si aisément. Est-ce que sa pourrait être elle la coupable ? Celle qui aurait tué son clan... Quand la jeune fille de douze ans eux fini, elle etait couverte de sang, cette derniere s'assuya sur son haut, faisant ensuite une mine mal à l'aise.

**Yuna**: J'espere juste ne pas lui avoir fait trop peur...

**Zeburo**: Mh? Fais peur à qui, jeune maîtresse?

Yuna lui fit ensuite montrer le garçon qui se cachait derriere sa cabane.

**Yuna**: Lui...

Le gardien des portes sortit de sa cabane et regarde le petit blond au yeux bleu qui les regardait avec un air de défi, caché dans l'ombre.

**Zeburo**: Oh... Je ne l'avais pas vue.

L'enfant blond restait caché dans l'ombre craintif d'un coup. La neko s'approcha doucement de lui...

**Kurapika**: tu les as tué...

**Yuna**: Je vois que tu n'est pas du coin...

**Kurapika**: Si.. Je vis dans la ville... Qui me dit que tu a pas tué ma famille ?

**Yuna**: Ta famille?

**Kurapika**: Mon clan tout entier a été anéantie en une journée !

Suite a cette nouvelle, Yuna le regarda d'une manière assez surprise puis regarda Zeburo avant de répondre au blond...

**Yuna**: Quel clan appartient tu?

Le petit blond se redressa, comme pour résister à une attaque ou pour montrer sa fierté.

**Kurapika**: Alors c'est sa.. ? C'est toi qui les a tué et arracher les yeux?

Yuna ricanna un peu comme pour le mettre au défi...

**Yuna**: Si c'etait le cas, que ferais tu?

Les doux yeux bleu s'emplirent de larme de haine, mais que pouvait-il faire contre cette fillette qui avait tué les brigand ? Le blond ferma les poings, crispa ses muscles, comme s'apprêtant a l'attaqué.

**Yuna**: Si tu me tue tu aura ma famille sur ton dos donc reffléchit a tes actes...

Kura' bondit, contourna la neko, et s'enfuit vers la ville d'où il venait avec le bus. La neko se retrouva ensuite devant lui, grace a sa vitesse.

**Yuna**: Ou va tu mon petit? :3

**Kurapika**: Laisse moi ! Je veux plus jamais te voir !

La neko baissa un peu les oreilles, repensant au paroles de ses frères

**Kurapika**: Tué c'est méchant ! Mais je promet que je tuerais ceux qui m'ont privé de maman ! Et de papa ! Et de tout les autres !

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du petit blond. Yuna regarda un peu de tout les coté pour voir si personne de sa famille ne les voyais puis le caline Kurapika sanglotait doucement, mais ne la repoussa pas, surpris.

**Yuna**: Quel est ton nom?

**Kurapika**: P... Pourquoi tu veux savoir.. ?

**Yuna**: Pour savoir si je connais ta famille... On ne tue pas par plaisir... C'est notre proffession

**Kurapika**: Kuruta... Kurapika Kuruta...

**Yuna**: Je ne connais e nom que par les infos...

L'enfant releva les yeux sur elle, secahnt ses larmes sur sa manche.

**Kurapika**: ah bon..?

**Yuna**: Hai!

Il lui fit un timide sourire.

**Yuna**: Ou habite tu?

**Kurapika**: Chez un marchand, en ville... Il me paie pour un travail je fais chez lui..

**Yuna**: Je te raccompagne! ^w^

**Kurapika**: À pied?

**Yuna**: Oui... Le bus est pas avant une bonne heure...

**Kurapika**: D'accords... Je te suis...

La neko commença alors à descendre vers la ville pour emmener le jeune blond chez lui, restant silencieuse mais le regardais en coin tout en rosissant un peu des joues... Kura' marchait doucement à ses côtés, mais ne remarquant pas sa timiditée. Une fois rendue à la ville, il y avait un grand marché aujourd'hui car des marchands itinérant était arrivés. Yuna alla un peu regarder les article, de suite distraite. Le blond la suivit vivement, regardant partout... Une fois que le marchand la vit, ce dernier recula en etant un peu appeurer, u coup, la neko prit la main du Kuruta en le tirant un peu.

**Yuna**: Allons y...

Le Kuruta se laissa faire surpris puis lui pointa le meilleur marchand d'arme de la ville

**Kurapika**: c'est la que je vis..

La neko fit une mine quelque peu surprise en voyant que c'etait leurs fourniseurs d'armes

**Kurapika**: La femme du vendeur est gentille.. Sa fait quelque temps que je vis avec eux.. depuis la mort de mon clan presque..

**Yuna**: Oui... Otosan viens ici pour prendre ses couteau

**Kurapika**: Ah bon ? ... Moi j'aide pour faire le ménage et je livre parfois des sacs dans la ville, en échange il me paie...

**Yuna**: Soka... Alors... On se reverra surement...

Après cela, la neko rougissa un peu en prennant un air timide

**Kurapika**: Si tu le dis... Je rentre ! Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée !

Il la salua de la main et courrut a l'intérieur du magasin, Yuna retournant ensuite vers le bus pour rentrer...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Amitié

Chapitre 4: Amitié...

Quelques jours passèrent, avant que le jeune garçon se retrouve de nouveau sur la route menant a la montagne des Zoldik, a bicyclette cette fois. Dansl e panier de sa bicyclette il portait un colisa alivrer, une arme qui venait jsute d'être recu au magasin d'arme de la famille qui prenait soin de lui et que les Zoldik avait réservé. Il arrêta donc sa bicyclette devant la loge du gardien, retira son casque et alla cogné a la porte de Zeburo, portant le colis dans ses bras. Zeburo alla ensuite ouvrir au jeune blond pour prendre sa commande, l'attendant.

**Zeburo**: vous etes pile poil a l'heure jeune homme...

Ce dernier lui sourit ensuite, l'enfant blond luirendit son sourire, tout essouflé et les joues rougies par ses efforts.

**Kurapika**: Merci monsieur... Dite... Est-ce que Yuna-chan est la?

Le garde de porte regarda ensuite l'heure.

**Zeburo**: Hum... Hai... Elle va bientot devoir faire son entrainement quotidiens...

**Kurapika**: je peutrester pour l'attendre?

Le petit blond le regardait avec espoir.

**Zeburo**: Hai

L'homme lui rendit son sourrire puis l'invita a s'asseoir en face.

**Zeburo**: Veux tu a boire?

**Kurapika**: Je veux bien, mais monsieur Sai m'a dit de ne pas accepter a boire des inconnu...

**Zeburo**: Oh... Dommage... Mais il a tout à fait raison...

Il se lèva et essaya de regarder vers son bicycle pour voir si il avait amener a boire.

**Kurapika**: OH... J'ai oublié ma bouteille d'eau...

**Zeburo**: au pire si tu n'a pas confiance, bois aux robinet

**Kurapika**: Je suis pas fan de l'eau mais bon... je peut avoir un verre sil vous plait?

**Zeburo**: Et un thé?

**Kurapika**: Je veux bien...

Le petit blond rougis doucement, le visage caché dans le col et son pull. Zeburo se leva et lui donna la boite de thé ainsi que la bouilloire... Kurapika tenta de soulever la bouilloire que le garde lui tendait, sans grand succès.

**Kurapika**: C'est super lourd ! Je peut pas la levée...

**Zeburo**: Ah oui désolé...

Il sourit ensuite maladroitement

**Zeburo**: Les theiere pèse 60kg et les tasse 20

**Kurapika**: Quoiiii ? "20 kilo rien que pour une tasse?!

**Zeburo**: Hai... Je dois garder la forme pour ce boulot...

**Kurapika**: S... Sola... Et les verre.. ?

**Zeburo**: 15 kilos

Le blond tenta d'avoir l'air confiant et fort.

**Kurapika**: Je peut lever sa!

**Zeburo**: Hai mais fais tout de meme attention

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers l'armoire des verre et tenta d'en sortir un en utilisant toute ses froces d'enfant.

**Zeburo**: De l'aide?

**Kurapika**: Je... Vous auriez une paille ? Si je peut pa souelver le verrej e pourrias pas boire...

Zeburo executa ensuite, semblant limite avoir tout dans son placard, puis suite a cela, trois pan de la porte de verification s'ouvrit. Kurapika s'était rassit sur la chaise, ses pieds balançant dans le vide. Zeburo lui donna ensuite la paille.

**Zeburo**: Ah... La jeune maitresse arrive

Le blond prit prudemtn la paille, pusi voyant qui pouvait la lever, alla ouvrir le robinete tboire avec sa paille. Les trois portes s'ouvrais assez aisément malgrès les douzes tonnes, puis Yuna arriva vite en voyant le petit blond.

**Yuna**: Kurapikaa! *-*

Kurapika finit sa gorgé d'eau et posa la paille.

**Kurapika**: Yuna ! ça fait longtemps...

La jeune neko lui sauta dessus en le calinnant, Zeburo ne pu s'empecher de sourire avec attendrissement en voyant cela.

**Yuna**: Ohayo Zeburo-san! :3

**Zeburo**: Ohayo jeune maîtresse

Kurapika rigola doucement, tandsi que 5 porte s,ouvrait discrètement, Irumi passatnt la tête pour espionenr sa soeur la brune calinnait toujours Kurapika puis le lacha un moment en regardant la boite.

**Yuna**: Dites? Si je regarde père ne me dira rien? =o

**Zeburo**: Aucune idée jeune maitresse...

**Kurapika**: Regardez quoi ? Ah ! Le colis? C'est jsute des armes...

**Yuna**: Ah soka... Bon tans pis...

Suite a ses paroles, la neko attrappa la ain du blond et l'emmena dehors.

**Yuna**: Zebro-san! Je reviens dans une petite heure, je vais dans la foret! :3

**Zeburo**: Hai ^^ N'allez pas trop loins jeune maîtresse!

**Kurapika**: Pourquoi la forêt?

**Yuna**: Parce que si la vieille sorcière vois que je suis avec quelqu'un qui est pas de la famille elle... Enfin non laisse tomber...

Le tire jusqu'à dans la foret pres de chez eux... Un silhouette noire les suivait discretement , le blodn se laissant traîner. Yuna s'arreta un instant pour regarder derriere elle tandis qu'Irumi se cacha en silence.

**Kurapika**: Qu'est ce qui a?

**Yuna**: Non... Rien...

Ils allèrent un peu plus loins dans la foret et s'asseoir dans l'herbe, Kurapika s,assti en face d'elel sourant puis ceuillit une fleur non loin avant de lui donnée.

**Kurapika**: Tu sais.. Tu es mas eule amie !

Yuna lui sourit tendrement puis pris la fleur en rougissant un peu.

**Yuna**: Arigato! *-*

Irumi fit un petit grognement puis repartis attendre Yuna à l'intrieur des portes, les laissant profiter de ce qui serais leur dernier instant d'amitié. Yuna alla près de lui et le câlina... Les deux enfant jouèrent une heure ou deux, puis kurapika alla récupérer sa bicyclette pour rentrer. La neko accompagna tout de meme Kurapika vers la ville, n'allant pas trop loins pour pouvoir rentrer vite après. Kura' partit vite avec son vélo, car il était absent depuis longtemps, sans oublier de faire des au revoir de la main a sa meilleure amie, Yuna fit de meme, regardant le petit blond avec un pincement au coeur car elle n'aimais pas le voir partir. Elle rentra vite chez elle après cela, prenant ensuite le colis que Kurapika avais livrer chez elle... Irumi l'attendais devant la porte, bras croisé et regard sévère. Yuna passa devant lui, lui en voulant encore pour la dispute qui s'etait passez avant sa rencontre avec Kurapika

**Irumi**: Yuna Zoldik... Où étais-tu ?

L'assassin attendait de voir si elle dirait la véritée ou pas... Bien que cela ne change rien a la punition venir.

**Yuna**: Sa ne te regarde pas..

**Irumi**: Un assassin... Ou même une assassine... n'as pas besoin d'ami.

Yuna continua sa route sans le regarder ni l'ecouter puis Irumi lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos.  
la brunette s'arreta et feula un peu de douleur.

**Yuna**: Lache moi!

**Irumi**: Tu compte le revori?

**Yuna**: Non... Je... Le dis pas a la vieille...

**Irumi**: Tu n'as aucun besoin d'un ami... Compris?

Yuna se tût après cela, comme pour lui dire que c'était trop tard et que leur amitié était bel et bien là... Irumi l,'entraîna de force vers la salle des tortures, Yuna essayais de se débattre en lui frappant le bras

**Yuna**: Nooon lache moi!

**Irumi**: Tu ne dois plus le revoir... et je vais te le faire comprendre...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Douleur

Chapitre 5: Douleur

Irumi l'attacha a un attirail de chaine qui la tenait pied et jambes écartés, debout au sol, et la regarda cruellement. Il sortit un fouet et s'en servit plusieurs fois sur elle. La neko se retenait de crier a chaque coup de fouet, Irumi s'y prennais bien plus sadiquement que Miruki... Mais c'était tout de même surprennant que Yuna resiste sans broncher a la force de frappe de son frere...

**Irumi**: Nhh... Tu semble déterminé à gardé cet ami inutile...

L'assassin changeforme sorti un taser et tira sur Yuna, snas faire passer de décharge pour l'instant, juste pour la rendre méfiant.

**Yuna**: Laisse... Laisse le tranquille...

Iru' lui envoya une légère décharge électrique, pour lui hérissé le poil, tout en cherchant d'autre artifice de torture dans la pièce, Yuna eu la chaire de poule suite a ses petites décharges, regardant Irumi d'un air arrogant.

**Yuna**: Personne ne l'approchera!

**Irumi**: Oh ? Mais toi non plus petite soeur... Si je te revois en sa compagnie... je lui ferias subir ce que tu va subir... Et je doute que lui y survive, contrairement a toi...  
Il lui lança une décharge maximale tout en la fouettant violement... Yuna serra ses poings en se mordant fortement sa lèvre inferieur pour ne pas hurler.

**Yuna**: N... Non... Laisse... Mon ami... Tranquille...

**Irumi**: Alors fais gaffe a ne plus jamais le revoir... Si tu le revois ne serais ce qu'une fois, je le saurais... Peut importe où, peut importe quand...

L'assassin continua ses tortures une petite heure puis s'arrêta et tandis l'oreille, avant que Miruki ne pénètre dnas la pièce.

**Miruki**: Aniki? Okasan t'as demander de torturer la gamine?

**Irumi**: Nh... Remplace moi, je dois aller faire une mission.

Irumi lui lança le manche du taser et le fouet, avant de sortir vivement, sans vraiment répondre a la question de son petit frère pendant que Yuna essayait de retirer les chaine qui la retenais prisonniere*

**Miruki**: Aniki ! A...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules de dépit en voyant que Irumi était déjà partit et s'amusa a donner une violente décharge sur la neko... Cette dernière restais muette, puis eu un sursaut tout d'un coup...

**Yuna** (pensée): "_Et si... Il etait patit le tuer.._" OO

Miruki ricana en la voyant sursautée, croyant que c'était de son fait, puis lui donna deux coups de fouet, avant que l'odeur de Silva se fasse sentir non loin. Yuna sourit à ce moment...

**Yuna**: Tu me fait des guillis par rapport a Irumi... Otaku-san!

**Miruki**: Espèce de garce!

L'otaku en question se mit à la torturée violement, quand Silva entra et les regarda un instant stupéfait. La neko regarda ensuite son pere à son entrer puis Miruki

**Silva**: Miruki... Que pense-tu faire la ?

**Miruki**: Mais... Otosan! C'est Irumi... Il torturais Yuna et apres il est partit en mission

**Silva**: Pourquoi Irumi la torturerait.. ? De plus, on ne lui a confié aucune mission...

**Miruki**: Mais il viens de patir! x.x

**Silva**: Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le père le regarda d'un air dangereux, Miruki regarda Yuna d'un air haineux puis s'en va en râlant

**Yuna**: 'Tosan...

Silva vint libéré sa fille ensuite... Yuna tomba ensuite limite a terre quand il la détacha.

**Silva**: Mh ?

**Yuna**: Non... Irumi... Il est partit le... le tuer...

**Silva**: Irumi était dans son lit en train de lire quand je suis passer devant sa chambre... De qui parles-tu ?  
Suite au parole de son pere, elle secoua un peu la tete.

**Yuna**: N... Non rien... Sa doit etre les décharge qui me font dire des bêtise... "_Il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler de_  
_Kurapika de suite..._"

Silva la regarda un instant, d'un air songeur, puis la ramena dans son bureau doucement, lui servant un thé en la regardant tristement. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle lui rappelait tant cette femme... La mère de ses jumeaux au yeux vert. L'assassin se frotta les yeux avec un petit soupire.

**Yuna**: Otosan? Qu'est ce que tu as?

**Silva**: Rien... C'est juste... Chaque fois que je te vois... Tu ressemble chaque jour un peu plus a ta mère...

Yuna le regarda interogativement.

**Yuna**: D'ailleurs porquoi tu m'en parle si peu?... Kikyo est jalouse c'est ça?

**Silva**: Bien sur que Kikyo est jalouse ! Ma première amante est jalouse de ma seconde... Celle avec qui je serais resté si elle n'était pas morte des suite de l'accouchement... Kikyo en a parfaitement conscience... Elle se contente de moi maintenant qu'elle sait que mon coeur est dans la tombe de votre mère, à toi et Takumo...  
La neko baissa ses oreilles suite aux paroles touchante de son père.

**Yuna**: Comment etait elle?

Silva se frotta les yeux doucement, laissant son esprit vagabondé sur l'image d'Ifaluna qu'il garderait toujours dans son coeur.

**Silva**: Ifaluna... Elle était la douceur incarnée, mais elle était aussi très fragile... Elle vient de la ville de l'étoile filante, comme Kikyo, toutefois Kikyo a grandit entouré d'une petite communauté qui vivait bien. Ifaluna a du se débrouillée seul et sa santé en a largement payé le prix... Quand j'ai su qu'elle portait des enfants, j'ai voulu abandonné l'idée de votre naissance pour gardez votre mère près de moi... Je l'avoue, c'est égoiste... Ifaluna, elle, m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préfèrait mourrir que de vous sacrifié !

**Yuna**: Où est sa photo? Je voudrais la revoir!


	6. Chapter 6: Okasan

Silva regarda par la fenetre doucement puis lui sortit la photo de sa cachette, la neko regarda ensuite la photo de sa mère.

**Yuna**: Magnifique!

**Silva**: Hai... Ifaluna -hime... C'était la femme de ma vie... et vous êtes, toi et ton frère, des enfants magnifiques...

Yuna rougit suite à cela.

**Yuna**: Et... Elle le savais pour Kikyo? Enfin... Je veux dire, Irumi et Miruki la connaissait?

**Silva**: Il me semble que non...**  
**  
**Yuna**: Je vois...

Cette dernière bu quelques gorgée de son thé, l'assassin la regarda doucement puis s'étira en silence. Apres avoir fini sa tasse, elle la posa en face d'elle.**  
**  
**Yuna**: Arigato...**  
**  
**Silva**: que vas tu faire la ?

**Yuna**: Je... Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne en ville...

**Silva**: Pour quoi faire ?

**Yuna**: Je... Je dois allez voir quelque chose au magasin d'arme...

Le père se leva en haussant les épaules.

**Silva**: Comme tu veux Yuna...

La neko sourit victorieusement suite a cela, Silva se dirigeant ensutie vers la sortie. Sa fille le suivit joyeusement, espérant de tout coeur voir Kurapika quand il irais a la boutique, prenant discrètement un bout de papier et un stylo pour lui écrire un petit mot pendant qu'il ferais la route jusqu'au magasin, Irumi les rejoignit doucement.

**Irumi**: Vous sortez ?

**Yuna**: O... Oui... J'ai besoin de parler a père... Seule à seul

**Silva**: Je croyais que tu voulais aller en ville...**  
**  
**Yuna**: Oui.. Mais apres ce que je t'ai dit on ira un peu parler hein? ^^'**  
**  
**Silva**: Si tu veux... Allons y...

**Irumi**: je vien aussi. je dois faire un truc en ville..

**Yuna**: Tu peut y allez seul non?

**Irumi**: Papa va monopoliser une voiture alors je vais en profiter...

Yuna grogna un peu suite a cela...

**Yuna**: Otosan... Je vais chercher quelque chose et je revien de suite...

Silva haussa les épaules avec ennui et alla préparer la voiture, la neko alla ensuite dans sa chambre puis écrit un petit mot sur son papier en prenant bien soin de le mettre dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacha dans sa poche... Puis elle redescendit ensuite pour rejoindre son père et son frère, Silva et Irumi étaient tranquillement en voiture, attendant Yuna. Cette dernière monta ensuite dans la voiture, suite à cela le véhicule demarra et les conduisit en ville. Yuna regardait dehors avec mélancolie sous l'oeil de son père qui la regardais, un peu perplexe la voiture s'arrêta devant chez le marchand d,arme doucement. Yuna laissa son pere et Irumi entrer en premier puis glissa sa lettre dans la boite au lettre déstiné a la boutique. Les deux hommes surveillaient innocemment le bâtiment puis ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Yuna cherchait Kurapika des yeux, l'enfant blond portait un lourd katana vers une étagère pendant que la neko essayait d'allez vers lui discrètement. Irumi fixa son regard meurtrier sur l'enfant blond et se mit entre lui et Yuna, sortant discrètement un couteau, et regarde Yuna avec un sourire sadique, comme pour lui dire que si elle lui parlait, il le tuerai...

**Yuna**: Laisse le Irumi!

Silva et Kurapika se retournèrent, surpris, Irumi cachatn le couteau toujours aussi discrèt.

**Silva**: Yuna ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arive?

**Kurapika**: Yuna-chan? =o

La neko prit Kurapika par la main et s'eloigna un peu avec lui, Irumi lui jeta un oeil dangereux qui voulait dire "Tu lui dis adieu et rien de plus..." Kurapika la suivit naïvement. Elle s'eloigna pas mal de la boutique pour que personne ne les vois, puis elle le calina en sanglottant.

**Kurapika**: Eh? Nani? Daijobu Yuna-chan? =(

**Yuna**: Gomen Kurapika-kun...

**Kurapika**: Qu'est ce que qui se passe?

**Yuna**: Je... Je ne peut pas tout te dire, mais... Je vais te dire le principal. Mon frere s'oppose a notre amitier...  
Et...

**Kurapika**: Et quoi.. ?

**Yuna**: Je dois lui obeir... Il a dit qu'il me surveillerais 24h/24...

On entendit un petit tic, non loin, comme la pointe d'une dague cognant sur le mur de pierre... Comme pour faire un décompte. Yuna savais que l'auteur de ce bruit était son frère aîné... Cette dernière frissonna de malaise en entendant cela puis essaya d'écourter le plus possible la conversation avec son ami pour ne pas qu'Irumi lui fasse du mal.

**Kurapika**: Mais.. il a pa le droit!

Yuna le calina une nouvelle fois, le serrant un peu plus fort puis lui murmure doucement a son oreille...

**Yuna**: On fera en sorte de s'ecrire...

Le bruit recommença encore... "Tic! Tic!" Kurapika laissa couler quelques larmes trismement.

**Kurapika**: mais je veux pas... tu es mon amie...

**Yuna**: Gomen...

La neko le lacha tristement puis courrut vers chez elle en sanglottant... Silva la poursivit perplexe, tandis que Irumi rentrait inocement, Kurapika se fesant ramener a la maison par le vendeur d'arme. Yuna s'arreta devant la maison, essouflée et ne s'étant toujours pas calmée... Son pere la souleva dans ses bras, pas vraiment essoufflée.

**Silva**: Yuna enfin qu'est ce qui se passe?

La jeune Zoldik n'avais pas l'air de vouloir tout lui expliquer de suite, se contentant juste de caliner et de pleurer dans les bras de son père, Irumi les rejoignit tranquillement, avec la voiture, avec son air froid et distant habituelle.

**Silva**: Princesse... parle moi...

**Yuna**: Je te parlerais quand on sera seul

Silva la fit assoeir sur sa hanche et se remit a marcher, l'adolescente se calmais peu à peu sur la route... Irumi les dépaca la voiture rentrant tranquilement... Une fois qu'ils fut seul, Yuna bougea un peu comme pour faire comprendre a son père qu'elle voulais descendre de suite.

**Silva**: Tu veux descendre?

**Yuna**: Hai... Je te parle ici...


	7. Chapter 7: Défi

Chapitre 7: Défi...

Silva la posa doucement et s'assit sur le bord de la route, observant son enfant...

**Yuna**: Je... Dans la boutique du vendeur d'arme... Il y a un garçon que j'aime bien...

Suite a ses paroles, la neko rougit un peu, le visage du père se durcit légerement, mais il ne dit rien la laissant continuer.

**Yuna**: Irumi m'epêche de le voir...

**Silva**: Qui est se garcon..

**Yuna**: Il s'appelle Kurapika... Et il a mon âge... Enfin a peu pres ^^

**Silva**: Je n'approuve pas.

**Yuna**: Doushite?

**Silva**: Tu es trop jeune Yuna!

**Yuna**: Je veux le revoir...

**Silva**: Ngh... une fois de temps en temps.. pas plus... tu est trop jeune pour rester hors des murs de cette demeure.

**Yuna**: Arigato... Mais Irumi me menace de le tuer si on se revois tout les deux...

**Silva**: Je lui parlerais...

**Yuna**: Ne lui dit pas... Il le tuera directement...

**Silva**: Je suis son pere Yuna. Autant que le tien.

**Yuna**: Je ne veux pas qu'il le tue... C'est mon premier ami apres Takumo...

**Silva**: Irumi doit apprendre a laisser les enfants faire des... bétises pour apprendre.

**Yuna**: Je ne fait pas de bêtises... Kurapika est mon ami et sa le sera toujours

Silva sourit légerement sans réponse à cela et se leva.

**Silva**: Rentrons.

Yuna souria aussi, réconforté de voir Kurapika ne serais ce qu'un peu et non pas du tout...

**Yuna**: Hai! Arigato 'tosan ^^

**Silva**: Sois quand même prudente...

Il lui tendis la main pret a se remettre en route, Yuna pris sa main et le suivit calmement... Le père la raccompagna doucement, se disant a nouveau combien sa fille chérie était naive. L'ado alla ensuite dans sa chambre, commençant deja une lettre pour le jeune blond, lui disant dedans ce qu'avais autoriser son pere. Ce dernier alla doucemetn voir irumi.

**Silva**: Irumi ?

**Irumi**: Hum?

**Silva**: J'ai parlé avec Yuna de son... Copain.

**Irumi**: Et?

**Silva**: Quand il la trahira elle deviendra peut etre moins naive...

**Irumi**: Tch... Pourquoi ne pas le tuer directement?

**Silva**: C'est le meilleur moyen de la rendre moins naive. Elle ne pourra jamais comprendre une simple leçon  
de notre pars.

**Irumi**: Hum... Si tu le dis...

**Silva**: Je lui ai déja fait plusieurs fois la moral... La trahison la calmera peut etre.

**Irumi**: Et si il la trahit je le tue?

**Silva**: Elle voudra sans doute le faire elle meme quand elle le pourras.

**Irumi**: Nous verrons...

Silva lui parla encore un peu avant de lui proposer une autre mission d'assasinat puis repartis... Miruki, lui, avait tout entendu de leur conversation , puis, il alla directement en parler a Kikyo... La femme de Silva sortait doucement des sources chaudes, vêtue comme a son habitude, mais les cheveux encore trempés. Miruki arriva a la hate pour tout raconter a Kikyo, sa mère l'écouta doucement, puis eut un sourire cruelle.

**Kikyo**: Je vais obligé Zeburo et Silva a chasser cet enfant...

**Miruki**: Je ne sais pas ou il est mais il n'est pas ici... C'est Yuna qui va le voir d'elle même

**Kikyo**: Mince... Mhh ... Je trouverais une idée

**Miruki**: Pourquoi ne pas essayer tout simplement qu'il ne se revoit plus?

Ce dernier se mit a sourire diaboliquement

**Kikyo**: Et comment? Cette peste non humaine sors et entre comme elle veut !

**Miruki**: On reflechira x.x

**Kikyo**: Essayons de penser à une autre solution...

**Miruki**: Hum... Je viens de penser... Notre cousin n'aurais pas a peu pres son âge par hasard? =o

Kikyo releva vite la tete.

**Kikyo**: Uchi-kun ! Oui c'est vrai!

**Miruki**: Est t'il entrainer comme nous?

**Kikyo**: Il est entraîner comme guerrier de premiere ligne si on peut dire.

**Miruki**: Hum... Et bien il pourrais venir pour l'empêcher de sortir... Si il est plus fort qu'elle bien entendu...

**Kikyo**: Je ne sais pas sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu

**Miruki**: Et bien il serais temps de le revoir... Et qui sais, il pourra nous débarrasser d'elle*

**Kikyo**: Je vais l'inviter pour le souper...

Elle se dirigea vers un bureau d'un intendant pour allez appeler son neveux.

**Miruki**: Hai okasan!

Kikyo s'en alla et appela Uchi, Miruki alla dans sa chambre en ricannant bêtement de leur plan lorsque l'heure du souper arriva, un garcon vien s'asseoir a table a côté des autres... Yuna arriva en derniere, allant s'assoir pres de Kirua et Aruka.

_

**Uchi**: Hello jolie dame.

**Yuna**: Qui es tu? Fait tu partit de la famille?

**Uchi**: Je suis votre cousin Uchi

**Yuna**: Si tu es du coté de mon pere on es cousin... Si c'est pas le cas je ne suis rien pour toi... Ni Takumo d'ailleurs...

**Uchi**: =o Inutile de te facher je dis juste que tu es belle...

**Yuna**: ...

**Uchi**: Tu as quel age?

**Takumo**: On a douze ans...

**Uchi**: Comme moi! Je me demnde si cette Yuna est aussi forte que tante Kikyo le disait...

**Takumo**: Est ce un défi?

**Uchi**: Peut etre...

**Yuna**: Alors ce soir a la salle d'entrainement... Je te ménagerais pas..

**Uchi**: Avec plaisir.. Des que je saurais c'est ou.

**Takumo**: On t'y emmenera

**Uchi**: Avec joie!

Le garçon mangeais tranquillement... La famille fit de même, Yuna mangea sans prononcer un mot, bien trop preocupper par ses penser, Silva les regardais avec curiosité... Une fois le repas fini, Yuna se leva ensuite, Uchi l'admira en silence.

**Yuna**: Bon... Je vais m'echauffer..

**Uchi**: Je viens aussi.

Takumo le regarda avec méfiance et se leva aussi pour suivre sa jumelle, Uchi se leva pour les suivre. Les jumeaux allèrent vers la salle d'entraînement des Zoldik, Yuna allant directement changer de vêtements, Uchi alla dans un coin pour s'échauffer Apres cinq minutes, la neko sortit des vestiaires, faisant des exercices de base pour s'échauffer.

**Yuna**: Bon tu es prêt?

**Uchi**: Hai.

Yuna se mit en garde suite a cela, le garçon en face d'elle se mit en position de combat une position inconnu des deux jeune femme commença ensuite a emmètre une aura meurtrière puis elle se mit a marcher vers lui, faisant apparaître des reflet de son image... Cette technique étant bien connu chez les Zoldik, celle que toute la famille est forcé d'apprendre, "le pas de l'ombre". Le jeune homme en voyant cela ferma les yeux pour tenter de repérer l'air déplacee par ses mouvements... L'adolescente lui sauta ensuite dessus en sortant ses ongles tranchant comme des lame de rasoir pour simplement l'attaquer. Uchi esquiva de justesse, ne récoltant qu'une large égratignure sur son haut. Yuna s'arreta ensuite, l'attaquant au corp a corp, l'enchaînant rageusement de coup de poing et de pieds l'adolescnet répliqua fortement, l,attaquant aussi. Yuna riposta tans bien que mal, y mettant pas mal de force tout de même, Uchi évalua encore un peu la force de Yuna puis lui donna un coups très fort au ventre. Cette dernière recula de quelques pas puis se tenue le ventre, Takumo grogna un peu en voyant cela, voulant plus que tout intervenir pour aider sa jumelle mais cette derniere le regarda, sourcils froncés, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'etait pas la peine, puis elle l'attaqua de toute ses forces... Uchi eut un léger sourire et esquiva vant de lui taper légèrement la nuque pour l'immobiliser, la neko s'arreta net en gemisant un peu de douleur

**Uchi**: Tu t'avoue vaincue?

**Yuna**: Non... Ja.. Mais..

Uchi soupira innocemment.

**Uchi**: Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton petit minois adorable.

Yuna se releva difficilement puis Takumo se mit entre les deux.

**Takumo**: Yuna! Sa suffit...

**Uchi**: Ah enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Takumo le fusilla du regard puis pris sa soeur tel une princesse pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, Uchi lui fit un large sourire le suivant le frère de la neko la deposa dans son lit et l'embrassa sur le front...

**Takumo**: Dors un peu d'accord... Je reviendrais...

**Yuna**: Hai...

Le cousin de Miruki espionnait discrètement, Takumo partit ensuite de la chambre de sa jumelle... Uchi était encore hors de la chambre les regardant, Le neko passa devant lui et lui fit un regard noir. Le neveux de Kikyo, lui, fit un innocent sourire et alla voir sa tante... Uchi et Kikyo parlèrent un bon moment, discret. Dans sa chambre, la neko semblait frustrer d ce qui était arriver, sa fierté en ayant pris un bon coup, elle se leva au bout de quelques heure, Irumi arriva en meme temps. Yuna était sur son bureau, écrivant a son meilleur ami.

**Irumi**: Ngh...

Yuna sursauta et se retourna vers Irumi en retournant son papier.

**Irumi**: Ca va?

**Yuna**: Hai... Juste un peu mal au cou...

**Irumi**: Je croyais que tu connaissais la différence entre ton niveau et celui de tes adversaires...

**Yuna**: Tch... Après un entrainement intensif avec pere je le battrait

**Irumi**: Ah oui? Juste un?

**Yuna**: ...

Irumi croisa les bras la regardant avec insistance pendant que Yuna plia sa lettre et la mis dans sa poche

**Yuna**: Il y aurais pas une mission d'assassinat a me proposer?... Je commence a manquer d'argent de poche

**Irumi**: C'est papa qui gère sa je n'en sais rein..

**Yuna**: Soka... Bon... Je vais allez voir...

Le garcon au cheveux noir repartis, Yuna alla ensuite voir son pere pour lui demander si il n'avais pas de mission a lui proposer, comme elle l'avais demander a son ainé, son pere lui tendit un bout de papier en soupirant... La brunette partit de suite, rendant tout d'abord viste a Kurapika, le blond était encore en train de travailler avec les vendeurs. Yuna arriva discretement puis lui souria derriere la vitre. Le petit blond était en train de rager des armes doucement, ne la voyant pas pour le moment... La neko essaya de lui faire signe pour se faire remarquée par ce dernier, Kura' sourit joyeusement en la voyant et sorti vite, l'adolescente le calina quand il arriva.

**Yuna**: Tu m'as manquer...

**Kurapika**: Hai.. Toi aussi.. Ca va?

**Yuna**: Pas trop... Il y a un garçon de ma famille qui est venu aujourd'hui et je peut pas le supporter...

**Kurapika**: Nande?

**Yuna**: Je sais pas pourquoi il est la... Mais une chose est sur... C'est qu'il est bien plus fort que moi...

Kurapika vient lui fare un calin suite a cela, l'adolescente rougit en le câlinant tendrement aussi, s'interrogeant sur ses sentiment "amical" pour le jeune garçon de son age...

**Kurapika**: Tu va faire quoi la?

**Yuna**: Je part en mission... Je pense qu'on pourra se voir un peu qu'a ses moment la...

**Kurapika**: Ah... soka...

Il baissa un peu la tete deçu, Yuna lui releva la tete.

**Yuna**: J'en demanderais souvent pour venir te voir le plus possible

**Kurapika**: Daccord...

La neko l'enlaça une fois de plus, le blondinet bougea en même temps qu'elle, tournant sa tête vers la neko et ils se retrouvèrent lévre contre lèvre. Surpris, Kurapika se figea, profitant un peu de cette sensation plutôt agréable: La jeune fille profita aussi de son tout premier baiser, rosissant des joues puis recula un peu.

**Kurapika**: De... Désolé...

**Yuna**: Ce... C'est rien...

Kurapika rougis légerement, mais le marchand qui l'hébergeais l'appela pour lui demandé son aide... Yuna baissa un peu la tete, ayant trouver le temps avec lui beaucoup trop court.

**Kurapika**: Je suis désolé.. A bientôt !

Yuna lui sourit ensuite puis lui donna la lettre qui lui etait déstiné...

**Yuna**: A bientot...

Le blondinet la prit puis fonca a l'intéreur, Yuna partit ensuite a sa mission d'assasinat... Pendant ce temps, le reste de sa famille s'occupait en s'entrainant ou en s'informant sur divers sujet. Yuna rentra presque deux journées plus tard, blesser de partout suite a sa mission. En la voyant, Silva se précipita sur elle, la fille de ce dernier avança faiblement et s'écroula des qu'il arriva près d'elle. Silva la ramena a l'intérieur, appelant vite quelqu'un pour la soignée, la neko fut inconsciente quand son pere l'emmena voir son majordome la plus fidèle...

**Silva**: TSUBONE! ... TSUBONE VENEZ VITE !

Le père s'impatienta, inquiet, posant sa petite neko sur son lit a elle. La majordome accourut pour venir soigner la fille du Zoldik... L'assassin avait le regard glacial a cause de son inquiétude de perdre cette enfant qui lui rappelait tant la femme de sa vie, sa coquille d'indifférence fissurés et laissant voir ses émotions pour une rare fois dans sa vie. Tsubone la soigna du mieux qu'elle pouvais puis observa Silva.

**Tsubone**: La jeune maitresse se reveillera... Mais je dois passer a l'hopital pour prendre quelques poches de sang... Elle en as beaucoup perdue apparament...

**Silva**: Faites vite...

Silva s'assit sur le bord du lit de Yuna lentement. L'intendante alla ensuite allez chercher ce qu'il faut pour le bien de la progéniture du Zoldik.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Daisuki

Chapitre 8: Daisuki...

Le père inquiet passa doucement sa main sur la tête de sa fille-chat, sa fille préférée, celle qu'il avait été incapable de protéger. Il serra les poings discrètement, se promettant de faire mieux, voir de la garder pour toujours près de lui si il le fallait. Tsubone fit très vite pour revenir de l'hôpital, sachant que Silva devait surement perdre son sang froid. L'homme était en train de creuser le tapis a force de marcher autours du lit de sa princesse. L'intendante fit le nécessaire pour les soins de la jeune fille chat, le regard glacial de l'homme la crinière d'argent ne la quittait pas...

Yuna repris des couleurs après une petite heure, Silva se mit a respirer plus librement, la surveillant en silence. Tsubone s'éclipsa ensuite, laissant le père et la fille ensemble, le père de la neko alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille et attendit. La jeune fille au cheveux châtain se réveilla, le lendemain, a une heure matinal et se redressant doucement dans le lit en se calant contre son oreiller

**Yuna**: Otosan?

**Silva**: Ne te lève pas hime...

Il la força doucement à rester couchée.

**Yuna**: Otosan... Je...

**Silva**: Hai.. ?

**Yuna**: Je... Je dois allez en ville... Kurapika...

**Silva**: Hors de question ! Tu reste ici !

**Yuna**: Mais.. Il doit s'inquiéter... Je ne lui ai pas rendu visite depuis longtemps...

**Silva:** Tu est blessé ! Tu reste au lit et tant pis pour cette blondasse...

Yuna fronça les sourcils puis cogna un peu son dos contre l'oreiller derrière elle, montrant son mécontentement.

**Silva**: Fait attention !

**Yuna**: M'en fiche... Je veux le voir...

**Silva**: Yada! tu resteras ici jusqu'à totale guérison...

La neko se re-cogna volontairement, grognant. Son père réagit d'une voix glaciale.

**Silva**: Refais ça et je t'attache au lit...

**Yuna**: Pfff...

Cette dernière ne recommença plus après cela, croyant les dire de son père même si elle savait qu'il disait peut-être ça pour lui faire peur... Silva la regarda longuement, d'un air sévère, restant a ses côté en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Yuna fit une mine boudeuse, le regardant un peu de côté.

**Yuna**: Qu'attend tu?

**Silva**: Quoi ?

**Yuna**: Pourquoi tu reste la?... Je vais pas m'envoler... J'ai mal partout...

**Silva**: Justement... Endors toi.

**Yuna**: Mmmh... "_Si il attend juste ça..._"

La neko s'allongea docilement puis ferma ses yeux, Silva continua de la veiller encore une voir deux heures.  
Yuna se retenait de ne pas dormir, attendant que son père se décide à partir... Ce dernier partit finalement, ayant un peu faim. La brunette s'empressa de se lever une fois que le Zoldik fut assez loin dans le couloir de leur manoir puis elle mit un traversin assez gros dans son lit pour faire illusion qu'elle est encore présente dans son lit. Elle s'enfuit ensuite aussi discrètement qu'une voleuse vers la sortie, sans se faire repérer, ayant pour objectif d'allez voir le petit blond auquel elle avais tant d'admiration.

Son père reviens rapidement avec un en-cas, la surveillant un instant avant de remarquer la tromperie et de la chercher. Silva fit venir une voiture la pourchassant... Yuna avait déjà passée les portes, ayant aussi demander a un des intendant de l'emmener a l'entrer de la ville en bas de la montagne. La brunette alla directement au magasin d'arme, cherchant le jeune Kuruta. Il était dans la cours, s'entraînant à manier une des armes qu'ils vendaient dans le magasin, mais la neko pouvait déjà entendre les pneu de la voiture de son père dans son dos... Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son ami, titubant un peu à cause de ses blessures...

**Kurapika**: Yuna? =o

Le blond arriva vite pour la soutenir, Yuna lui tomba limite dans les bras, essoufflée.

**Yuna**: Kurapika-kun...

**Kurapika**: Yuna... daijobu ?

**Yuna**: Hai... C'est ma mission qui m'a un peu épuisée...

Suite a cela, la neko lui fit un sourire fatiguée et un peu maladroit, rougissant un peu en croisant le regard du blond, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

**Kurapika**: Je te ramène chez moi...

Yuna l'agrippa par la manche.

**Yuna**: Attend... Je... Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important...

**Kurapika**: Hai ?

Silva jaillit derrière eux, Yuna prit un peu son souffle, et prit son courage a deux main...

**Yuna**: Je...

Silva l'attrapa fermement.

**Silva**: Tu rentre à la maison pour te soigner ! Si ce garçon est une gène pour ta guérison, alors tu ne le verra plus!

**Kurapika**: Quoi?!

**Yuna**: 'Tosan!

Suite a ces mots, il lui prit le bras assez fermement mais sans lui faire de mal et la fit monter dans sa voiture sans rien dire de plus... La neko essaya de se débattre mas sans succès, cette dernière savais que après cela elle ne le reverrait peut être pas... Ou plus... Elle sanglota ensuite en lui marquant ces quelques mots...

Je t'aime.

_

Kurapika eut quelque difficulté a lire les mots inversés et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la voiture ai disparu dans un tournant. Il se précipita ensuite dans sa chambre et les retranscrivit sur une feuille pour les remettre dans le bon sens. Quand il compris le sens du message de la neko, il fit de grand yeux surpris, tout en rougissent fortement face a ses sentiments exprimés. Silva ramena Yuna de force dans sa chambre et mis sa menace a exécutions, il l'attacha au lit pour être sur qu'elle guérisse bien, n'ayant pas remarquer le message dans la vitre qu'elle avait adressé a son ''ami'' blond. Il la gronda sévèrement et fit venir a nouveau Tsubone pour vérifier que les blessures ne s'était pas réouvertes...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu Yuna et moi avons décidé de faire un post pour prévenir... Dans les chapitres précédent, on a légèrement vu Cenedra, agée de 8 ans, et beaucoup plus vue Yuna et Kurapika, agés de 12 ans tous les deux, après un léger saut dans le temps car le passé de Cenedra n'était pas relié à l,histoire de Yuna.

Dans les chapitres précédents, nous avons sauté 5 année. Ils sont donc rendu à 17 ans pour Yuna et Kurapika et 15 ans pour Cenedra. Cette histoire suit la ligne directive de l'anime, donc ce que vous verrez dans les prochaines chapitres, c'est... l'examen Hunter !

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de notre histoire !  
N'hésitez pas a commenté ce que vous pensez de notre histoire, et navré pour le retard des chapitres T.T !

_

Chapitre 9: Nouveau départ...

Quelques années passèrent dans la tranquilité, Kurapika avait disparut de son emploi au magasin d'arme, rendant Yuna triste, mais Uchi lui occupait beaucoup l'esprit, à toujorus être près d'elle. Un jour comme un autre, Kikyo, se languissant des superbes regards de tueur de son fils, celui qui ressemblait follement à Silva, se dirigeait vers la chambre de celui ci doucement. La dame vêtue de sa belle robe ancienne cogna a la porte de Kirua, ses mains délicates gantés de blanc, et son visage de poupée bien visible avec un petit sourire.

**Kikyo**: Kirua, mon chéri, tu est la?

Le jeune assassin ne repondit pas, mais sa mère pu entendre que son fils bien aimé etait dans sa chambre.

**Kirua**: ...

**Kikyo**: J'entre mon chéri !

La noble dame ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre de son enfant, regardant ce qu'il fesait. Kirua etait bel et bien en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir on ne sais ou... Il n'avais pourtant accepter aucune mission de son père

**Kikyo**: Que fais-tu mon trésor ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu n'avais aucune mission aujourd'hui...

**Kirua**: Je m'en vais avec 'kasan... L'endroit ou je vais te regarde pas...

**Kikyo**: Nanda? Je suis ta mère, j'ai le droit de m'informer sur tes activités quand même!

**Kirua**: Tcheu... KASAAAAN!

**Yuna**: Hai?

**Kirua**: T'as fini? Je t'attend!

Kikyo fit une tête choquée, stupéfaite.

**Kikyo**: Kasan ? C'est moi ta mere Kirua ! Pas cette dé... Inutile créature non humaine ! Ne l'appele pas comme ça, tu m'entend ?

Kirua se mit devant elle et la regarda avec une noirceur à en glacer le sang.

**Kirua**: Bouge!...

Elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine face au regard glacé de Kirua et eut un soupire tremblotant, son regard brillant de plaisir. Puis elle se reprit, inquiet pour son bébé.

**Kikyo**: Où vas-tu avec cette fille ?

**Kirua**: Sa ne te regarde pas...

Ce dernier repris ensuite sa route pour aller voir sa soeur.

**Kikyo**: Répond moi Kirua !

Elle le suivit a grand pas malgré sa robe bouffante.

**Kirua**: La ferme! Sa te regarde pas je t'ai dit!

Elel lui attrapa le bras poru le retenir et le faire se tourner vers elle, agacée.

**Kikyo**: Ne me parle aps comme ça et surtout répond a ma question ! Tu n'as absolument AUCUN raison de sortir !

Kirua la regarda ensuite en souriant a la limite du sadique.

**Kirua**: Tu crois?

Kikyo frissonnait de plaisir face a ce sadisme sur le visage de l'un de ses deux plus jeunes fils.

**Kikyo**: Non ! J'en suis persuadée !

**Kirua**: Alors lache mon bras...

**Kikyo**: Eh?

En un instant avant qu'elle puisse ccomprendre quoi que ce soit, Kirua la blessa au visage pour que sa mère la lache. Kikyo cria de douleur, estomaquée, et recula, tenant son visage au niveau de ses yeux. Aveuglée par le sang, elle resta immobile de peur de se cogner a qeulqeu chose... Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc en profita pour s'enfuir, se hâtant de vite allez recuperer sa soeur pour partir. Kikyo continua a appeler pour de l'aide jusqu'a ce que Tsubone arriva. L'intendante s'occupa de son mieux de la femme du maitre de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, trois garçons se rencontrerent sur un bâteau. Le premier était plutôt jeune et vif, debout a la proue du navire. Le soleil se refletait sur ses cheveux noirs, leur donnant des reflets vert, tandis que ses yeux était d'un brun classique mais mignon. Un grand sourire enfantin étirait ses lèvres, refletant bien son age. Le deuxieme était sur le bord du navire, une main sur le bois du bâteau, et regardait l'horizon de ses yeux aussi bleu de le ciel. Ses cheveux blond doré s'agitait doucement sous le vent léger qui poussait leur navire vers sa destination. Le troisieme, mais non le moindre, était grand et mince, avec les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir simple. Il portait de drôle de petit lunette, noire elle aussi. Gon se tourna, entendant des rires sur le point, et s'approcha de l'escalier par curiosité. Il put voir un jeune matelot, visiblement appeler Katsuo, qui se fesait un peu malmener par deux matelot confirmés. Les deux hommes le firent tombé en lui donnant un coup de pied au derrière, le pauvre garçon tombant et échappa quelque pommes avant que le capitaine ne sortent de sa cabine et qu'il parle fortement pour renvoyé ses matelos au travail. Puis, alors qu'il disait a Katsuo de se dépeche, Gon le rappela pour lancer une pomme oublier dans la caisse du jeune matelot, avec un grand sourire. Le capitaine prit une gorgé de sa bouteille d'alcool quand lui et gon entendirent les mouettes s,affolées. Gon regarda le ciel doucement.

**Gon**: Une tempête se prépare.

**Capitaine**: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, gamin ?

**Gon**: C'est ce que disent les mouettes.

L'enfant en vert pointa les oiseaux agité tout en répondant au capitaine.

**Capitaine**: Quoi ?

**Gon**: Et puis...

Il se frotta un peu le nez et huma profondément l'air marin, avant de sauté comme un singe dans le poste de guet et de recommencer son manège. Puis, avec un air déterminé, il se pencha pour regarder le capitaine et lui dire.

**Gon**: Elle va être énorme cette tempête!

Le capitaine fit de grand yeux surpris, alors que Gon insistait pour que l'homme au nez rouge le croit.

**Gon**: Vraiment ! Je peut le dire rien qu'à son odeur !

Le capitaine fut songeur un instant fixant son regard dans les yeux déterminés de l'enfant de 12 ans. Il eut un choc face a se regard brun puis donna ses ordres, fesant rentré tout le monde sauf ses matelos qui s'occupait des commandes du navire sous ses ordres. Lorsque la mer se fut un peu calme, le capitaine descendit a la cale du navire pour voir l'états de ses passagers qui désiraient tant devenir hunter. En ouvrant la porte, il crut d'abord qu'aucun d'eux n'était encore debout, avant de voir Gon qui donnais des plantes a un passager pour l'aider. Puis, entendant un grincement, il remarqua le blond installer dans un hamac qui lisait tranquilement avant de voir la grande asperge qui se plaignait de sa pomme. Le capitaine eut un sourire intéresser, avant de sursauter fortement en voyant Katsuo foncé comme une fleche a l,intérieur pour donenr un peu d'eau a Gon. Gon remercia gentiment Katsuo, avec son air tout doux, s'attirant sans le savoir le regard curieux et intéresser de Kurapika, de Leolio et du capitaine. Ce fut a ce moment que le capitaine les rassembla tous dans sa cabine.

**Capitaine**: Pour commencer, dites-moi vos noms.

**Gon**: Je m'appelle Gon !

**Kurapika**: Et moi Kurapika.

**Leolio**: Léolio.

**Capitaine**: Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir Hunter?

**Leolio**: Hey ! Si vous n'êtes pas un examinateur, ne nous posez pas ce genre de question !

**Capitaine**: Contentez-vous de répondre !

**Gon**: Mon père est Hunter. Je suis parti de l'île de la Baleine pour découvrir pourquoi mon père voulait tant devenir Hunter.

Ce fut à ce moment que le capitaine eut la certitude que ce jeune garçon était le fils de Jin.

**Leolio**: Eh ! Petit ! Tu ne devrais pas répondre à sa question !

**Gon**: Eh ? POurquoi je ne pourrais pas lui dire ce que je fais ici ?

**Leolio**: Tu préfères te la jouer perso, hein ? La raison de ma présence ici ne regarde que moi.

**Kurapika**: Je suis du même avis que Léolio.

**Leolio**: Mh? Oy ! Tu n'es pas plus jeune que moi ? Montre un peu de respect !

**Kurapika**: Il est plutôt facile de répondre aux questions embarassantes en proposant un mensonge convaincant.

**Leolio**: Oy ! Tu ne m'écoute même pas !

**Kurapika**: Cependant, il est honteux de recourir à la tromperie. Ceci dit, si je vous répondait honnêtement, je vous révélerais mes plus sombres secrets. c'es pourquoi je ne peux vous donner de réponse.

**Leolio**: Hé, toi ! Ne t'avise pas de m'ignorer !

**Capitaine**: En résumé, vous refusez de répondre à ma question. Katsuo.

**Katsuo**: Hai, capitaine ?

**Capitaine**: Tu peux dire au comité des examinateurs qu'il y a deux nouveaux recalés.

Kurapika et Leolio firent de gros yeux surpris, se tournant vers le capitaine.

**Leolio**: Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Capitaine**: Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? L'examen a déjà commencé.

**Kurapika** & **Leolio**: Nani ?

Le capitaine leur fit une longue leçon sur les nombreux candidats qui souhaitaient devenir Hunter, et sur les personnes engagé pour faire le tri. Il leur dit ensuite que tout les autres avait été recalés et qu'ils devaient répondre à ses questions pour passer au vrai examen.

**Gon**: Tu vois !

**Leolio**: Il aurait dû nous le dire plus tôt.

**Kurapika**: Je suis le dernier survivant du clan Kuruta. Il y a quatre ans, mon clan a été décimé par une organisation de criminels. Je veux devenir Hunter pour les traquer, la Brigade Fantôme.

**Capitaine**: Donc tu veux devenir chasseur de primes ? La Brigade Fantôme est un adversaire de première classe. Mêmes les Hunter les plus chevronnés ne peuvent s'approcher d'eux. Tu gaspillerais ta vie.

**Kurapika**: Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai seulement peur que ma colère ne s'amenuise avec le temps.

Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent de rouge écarlates pendant quelque seconde, même si son expression resta neutre. Ses pensées se tournèrent un instant vers la petite neko de son enfance, mais il la chassa de son esprit de peur d'être distrait de sa haine pour la brigade.

**Leolio**: En gros, tu veux te venger. Tu as vraimetn besoin de devenir Hunter pour ça ?

**Kurapika**: C'est l'une des questions les plus idiotes que j'ai jamais entendue, Léolio.

**Leolio**: Tch ! C'est Léolio-san pour toi !

**Kurapika**: Des endroits accessibles uniquement au Hunter... Des informations spécifiques... Des actes qui seraient sinon réprimandés... Il y a tout un tas de raisons que tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

Leolio commençait à se facher parceque le blond l'ignorait a nouveau et s'apprêtait a engueuler le blond quand Gon s'interposa.

**Gon**: Nee ! Pourquoi tu veux devenir Hunter, Léolio-san ?

**Leolio**: Moi ? Je vais faire simple. L'argent. L'argent peut vous procurer tout et n'importe quoi ! Une immense maison ! Une voiture de luxe ! Les meilleurs alcools !

**Kurapika**: Tu ne pourrais pas t'acheter une carrure avec ton argent, Léolio.

**Leolio**: C'est la troisième fois. Vien dehors. Je vais mettre fin à cette affreuse lignée des Kuruta, sur-le-champ.

**Kurapika**: Retire ça de suite, Léolio ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

Les deux garçons se regardaient avec colère, réellement près à en découdre.

**Leolio**: C'est Léolio-san pour toi.

Leolio sortit sur le pont, suivit par le blond. Le capitaine tenta de les retenir de la voix.

**Capitaine**: Eh ! Vous deux ! Je n'ai pas encore finit !

**Gon**: Laissez les faires... Un jour, Mito-san m'a dit ... ''Si tu veux vraiment comprendre quelqu'un, tu dois te  
donner la peine de comprendre les raisons de sa colère.'' C'est important pour eux de connaître la raison de leur rancoeur. Nous devrions les laisser régler ça seuls.

Gon sourit doucement au capitaine et a Katsuo. D'un coup, le matelo qui tenait la barre pointa au capitaine ce qui semblait être une tornade en formation sur la mer.

**Katsuo**: Si nous nous faisons prendre par cette tornade, le bateau sombrera.

**Capitaine**: Baissez les voiles immédiaments.

Gon et Katsuo se précipitèrent dehors pour obéir au capitaine qui repris la barre de son navire. Tout les marins ainsi que Gon tentaient de baisser les voiles le plus vite possible, à la grande indifférence de Kurapika et Leolio qui se regardait à quelque distances l'un de l'autre. Une vague passa entre eux sans qu'ils ne se lachent des yeux.

**Kurapika**: REtire ce que tu as dit ! REtire tes paroles et je te pardonnerai, Léolio.

**Leolio**: Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Tu devrais faire preuve de respect. Je reste sur ma position.

**Kurapika**: Alors tu ne me donnes pas le choix...

Les deux garçons sortirent leur armes alors que la tornade grandissait, non loin du navire. Il y eut un vent violent et plusieur marins tombèrent au sol et Katsuo, se retrouvant seul a tenir la corde, s'envola littéralement.

**Gon**: Katsuo-san !

Le jeune marin passa en volant entre les deux garçons qui étaient près à se battre. Voyant ça, les deux se précipitèrent pour l'attrapé, en vain. Ils jurèrent ensemble, avant de voir Gon sauté par dessu bord et attrapé les mains de Katsuo. Déterminés a ne pas être inutile cette fois encore, Kurapika et Leolio se tendirent le plus loin possible pour attraper les chevilles du plus jeune, formant une drôle de chaîne au dessu de la mer agités. Gon et Katsuo était toujours tenuent mais vu la hauteur du bâteau ils étaients actuellement dans l'eau.

**Leolio**: On tire en même temps...

Ils tirèrent un peu, fesant sortir Gon et Katsuo de l'eau pour qu'ils puissent respirérent. Gon tira un peu sur Katsuo, passant ses bras autours de son torse. Les matelos les aidèrent a remontés tout les quatres sur le pont avant que la tempête ne se calme enfin.

**Leolio**: Inconscient ! Si l'on n'avait pas attrapé tes jambes, tu servirais de nourriture au poissons !

**Kurapika**: Impensable... Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais...

**Gon**: Mais vous m'avez retenu. Vous m'avez retenu tous les deux !

Kura' et Leo' le regardèrent, surpris par sa simplicité.

**Leolio**: Certes, mais bon...

**Katsuo**: Gon !

**Gon**: Katsuo-san !

**Katsuo**: Merci, Gon ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

**Gon**: Je ne suis pas le seul à remercier. Ils m'ont aidé, tous les deux.

**Katsuo**: Merci du fond du coeur !

Les deux autres furent une nouvelle fois surpris par cet enfant au coeur si grand. Katsuo inclina la tête vers eux trois, reconnaissant.

**Kurapika**: Arrête, inutile de me remercier.

**Leolio**: Bah... Peu importe, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

**Katsuo**: Hai ! Bon, je dois retourner à mon poste...

Le garçon partit en courant. Kurapika jeta un oeil sur Leolio et rigola un peu, ce qui fit se refrogné le plus vieux.

**Leolio**: Quoi ?

**Kurapika**: Je te fais mes excuses pour avoir été impoli. Pardon, Léolio-san.

**Leolio**: Qu'est ce qui te prend,d'un coup ? On dirait deux étrangers... Appelle-moi simplement Léolio... Ça  
devrait le faire.

Leolio rougissait un peu, Kurapika fesant un doux sourire.

**Leolio**: Excuse-moi aussi. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire. J'avais tort.

**Kurapika**: Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le capitaine éclata de rire suite a cela, leur disant qu'il les aimait bien.

**Capitaine**: Yoosh ! Je prend la responsabilité de vous amener tous les trois au port le plus proceh du lieu de l'examen.

**Gon**: Vraiment? Et votre test alors ?

**Capitaine**: Comme je l'ai dit... C'est moi qui suis chargé de la validation de l'examen. Et vous avez tous les trois réussi !

Les trois garçons exprimèrent leur joie chacun à leur façon. Les plus vieux en souriant et le plus jeune sauta joyeusement en l'air. Le capitaine les ayant accepter pour la première épreuve non-officielle de l'examen de hunter , il leur indique le premier endroit où se rendre pour pouvoir aller sur le lieu de l'examen, l'arbre sur la montagne. Toutefois, pour y parvenir, il faut répondre correctement à un quiz, le quiz palpitant à deux réponses qu'une vieille femme leur impose. Même si la femme ouvre le chemin aux participants, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que la réponse qui a été donnée est la bonne; des monstres ou des pièges les attendent ainsi au bout du « mauvais » chemin emprunté. Après avoir répondu correctement au quiz de la vieille femme, c'est-à dire par le silence, Gon, Kurapika et Léolio se retrouvent confrontés à des ratons-renard, sorte de créature à l'apparence animale mais toutefois plus grande qu'un humain et dotée de parole. Ils réussissent malgré tout à gagner la confiance de ceux-ci, ayant chacun leur méthode. Leolio,graçe a son professionalisme de médecin apprentie, Kurapika grace au infime indice inscrit sur les ''tatouages'' de la jeune femme, et Gon en différenciant les deux raton-renard adultes. Puis le trio bénéficie d'une petite balade dans les airs qui les amène devant un bâtiment, un banal restaurant en apprarence, recevant les indicees et accedant enfin au lieu de l'examen. Ils étaient entourés de nombreux autres candidat et les jeunes gens les regardaient avec curiosités...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 9...**


	10. Chapter 10: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles

Tompa s'approcha des 3 derniers arrivés avec un sourire innocent, sortant des boissons de son sac après qu'un homme ai donné les numéros aux candidats.

**Tompa:** c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Salut !

**Gon:** Vous savez que nous sommes nouveaux ?

**Tompa:** Plus ou moins. Après tout, il s'agit de ma trente cinquième participation.

**Gon** et **Leolio:** Trente cinquième? =o

Tompa se vanta un peu, sous l'air découragé de Leolio et Kurapika. Tompa se présenta et Gon présenta les 3 amis avant de s'informé sur les candidats qui auraient eux aussi repris plusieurs fois l'examen. Par la suite, Tompa leur offrit des boissons, que Gon recracha a cause de son drôle de goût. Leolio regarda Gon avant de boire, surpris.

**Gon:** Ce jus de fruit doit être périmé Tompa-san.. Il y a un drôle de gout...

**Leolio:** Naniii? Il est périmé?!

L'homme de dix neuf ans vida son jus d'orange.

**Tompa:** Ah ! Gomen...

Kurapika vida tranquillement sa canette au sol, n'y ayant même pas goûté. Après de nombreuses excuses, Tompa s'éloigna un peu avant d'être interrompu par un autre nouveau. Kirua cherchait justement l'homme trentenaire assez potelé puis, dès qu'il le vit, il approcha avec sa soeur.

**Kirua:** Oy Tompa!

**Tompa:** H.. Hai ?

L'homme se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens, surpris, tandis que Kurapika tourna distraitement la tête vers eux.

**Yuna:** On a encore soif nous! Donne nous encore de ton soda! *-*

**Tompa:** B.. D... D'accords tenez, ah ah...

Tompa se demandait pourquoi le laxatif ne les affectait pas et craignit un peu pour leur vie car une trop grande quantité les déshydraterais. Kurapika fit de grand yeux et se rapprocha un peu, étant derrière les Zoldik. Uchi courut rejoindre Yuna et Kirua.

**Uchi:** Attendez moi !

Yuna et Kirua prirent deux canettes chacun... La neko relevant ensuite la tête vers le blondinet puis se figea en lâchant les canettes.

**Kurapika:** Yuna... chan?

Gon et Leolio s'approchèrent, intrigué par le comportement de leur ami.

**Yuna:** KURAPIKAAAAA! *w*

La jolie neko se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dessus...

**Kurapika:** OUAHH!

Le blond l'attrapa de justesse, Uchi se renfrognant.

**Uchi:** c'est qui cette blondasse... ?

**Kirua:** Baka... u.u Elle se comporterais jamais ainsi avec un simple ami...

**Yuna:** Tu m'as trop manquer!

Elle le serrais tendrement contre elle, ronronnant de plaisir, tandis que les joues de son ami blond devenait très rouges.

**Uchi:** NANI ?

**Kurapika:** Que fais-tu ici?

**Yuna:** C'est une très longue histoire...

Il la serra fortement, simplement heureux de la revoir, tandis que Cenedra avançait innocemment parmi les candidats, curieuse de voir d'où venait toute cette agitation. Son regard glacé, presque dissimulé sous un air doux et innocent, fut visible derrière la silhouette du candidats numéro 301.

**Kurapika:** Je... Si tu savais a quel point j'ai pensé a ce que tu m'as écrit...

Cette phrase fit rougir quelque peu la brunette dans ses bras.

**Yuna:** Dans la voiture? °/°

**Kurapika:** Hai... J'ai eut un peu de mal a lire mais je n'ai jamais oublier.

Suite aux parole du blond, une espèce de cloche sonna, faisant tourner tout les candidat dans la direction de l'examinateur...

**Satotsu:** Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente. Le temps accordé à l'arrivée des candidats est maintenant écoulé.  
L'examen va pouvoir commencer. Un dernier avertissement... Si vous n'êtes pas assez chanceux ou compétents, vous pourriez très bien finir avec de graves blessures ou même mourir. Ceux qui acceptent ce risque, merci de me suivre. Sinon, merci de sortir par l'ascenseur qui se trouve derrière vous.

L'examinateur laissa passé quelque instant, pour voir si des gens partiraient. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun réaction, il poursuivit.

**Satotsu:** Très bien. Il y a 404 participants pour le premier tour.

Il leur tourna le dos et commença à marcher comme un robot d'abord doucement puis en accélèrent.  
Yuna le suivit en courant tandis que Kirua monta sur son skate pour suivre l'examinateur, Leolio fut un peu surpris quand ils commencèrent a courir pour suivre l'étrange examinateur.

**Satotsu:** J'ai omis de me présenter. Je m'appelle Satotsu, examinateur chargé du premier tour. Je vais vous amener jusqu'au lieu du deuxième tour.

**Hanzo:** Le deuxième tour ? Et le premier tour alors ?

**Satotsu:** Il a déjà débuté.

Gon regardait discrètement le gamin sur son skate, intéresser, tandis que les candidats s'agitaient a cause de ce que l'examinateur disait.

**Satotsu:** Vous devez me suivre jusqu'au deuxième tour.

**Yuna:** Un test d'endurance... Intéressant...

Elle en profita pour allez près de Kurapika

**Kurapika:** Pas seulement.. Il test aussi notre détermination...

Leolio finit par voir Kirua non loin.

**Leolio:** Attends, petit !

Ce dernier roulais devant lui, une main dans sa poche et l'observa arrogamment.

**Kirua:** Nanda?

**Leolio:** Tu devrais respecter un peu plus l'examen ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ce skateboard ? C'est de la triche ! C'est un test d'endurance !

**Gon:** Non.

**Leolio:** Eh ? Gon, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**Gon:** L'examinateur nous a seulement dit de le suivre.

**Leolio:** T'es dans quel camp, toi ?!

Kirua le regarda curieusement

**Kirua:** Quel âge as-tu ?

**Gon:** J'ai 12 ans.

**Kirua:** Hum... Comme moi...

**Leolio:** Oy ! Ne m'ignorez pas sales gamins !

Gon lui sourit gentiment, pas effrayé pour deux sous. Kirua fit une petite figure en skate pour ensuite courir a coté de Gon

**Gon:** Ouahhh ! C'est trop classe !

Ce à quoi le jeune assassin répondit d'un petit sourire

**Gon:** Je m'appelle Gon !

Le gamin en vert lui sourit a nouveau.

**Kirua:** Et moi Kirua...

Satotsu semblait marché sans effort, rapidement, depuis maintenant près de 4 heures. Leolio commençait à fatigué, échappant sa valise et arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. Gon s'arrêta et le regarda fixement, Kirua s'était arrêté aussi pour voir ce que faisait son nouvel ami. Le grand brun semblait étrangement dérangé par le regard fixe du plus petit puis ...

**Leolio:** Va chier... JE VAIS DEVENIR HUNTERRRRR ! JE VAIS VOUS DÉMONTER !

Gon eut un gros sourire et lança sa canne pour attraper la valise, repartant en courant après Leolio qui venait de piqué un sprint dans la direction de l'examinateur.

**Gon:** Et hop ! Héhéhé !

**Kirua:** Cooool! =o

Gon se remit a courir, souriant.

**Kirua:** Tu me prêtera ta canne a pêche?

**Gon:** Seulement si tu m'apprend a faire du Skate!

Plus loin en avant, Satotsu accéléra brusquement dans les marches après la ligne, invisible, des quatre-vingt kilomètres. Yuna, Uchi et les autres participant suivaient chacun tant bien que mal.

**Kurapika:** Au fait, je peut te poser une question Yuna ?

Kirua proposa une course a Gon qui accepta joyeusement, les deux garçons passant devant Yuna Kurapika Leolio et Uchi en courant. La neko regarda son frère et Gon passer a toute vitesse, tandis que le blond retira son habit bleu, le mettant dans son sac.

**Yuna:** Hai? =o

**Kurapika:** C'est qui... le pot de colle ?

Suite a cela, la neko lui attrapa le bras et ralentit un peu pour lui parler en privé, mais Uchi ralenti aussi restant avec elle ce qui la fit soupirée.

**Yuna:** Le neveu de ma vieille belle mère !

**Kurapika:** Et il te colle pourquoi ?

Uchi renifla de mépris et tenta de faire tombé le blond, mais Yuna le protégea en le tirant vers elle.

**Yuna:** Uchi!

**Uchi:** Nanda? Lâche cette cloche... Sinon j'en parle a Kikyo... Qui sais quel genre de personne peuvent se trouver près de nous...

**Yuna:** Urusai... Sa ne te regarde pas

**Uchi:** Tch... Si j'était toi... Je me méfierais du 301...

Le brun accéléra, comme si il savait des choses qu'elle ignorait. Gon et Kirua arrivèrent en même temps a la ligne d'arrivé comme leur expliqua Satotsu, mais une jeune fille était arrivée avant eux, avant suivit Satotsu de très près tout le long de la course et ne semblant pas essoufflée pour deux sous. Sa petite silhouette était légèrement dissimuler par les longues jambes de l' l'examina, trouvant cela louche de voir une fille de cette silhouette la aussi endurante. Cenedra se décala légèrement et avança sur le bord de la pierre, regard autours d,elle curieusement avec une attitude de naïveté un peu forcée.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Yuna et Kurapika, Satotsu expliqua à quel endroit ils se trouvaient et que l'épreuve n'était pas finit, alors que la porte se referma derrière eux. Yuna cherchais des yeux Uchi, se demandant ce qu'il voulais dire par ça dernière phrase. Un homme arriva, tentant de semé le doute entre eux pour savoir qui était le vrai examinateur, mais Hisoka attaqua Satotsu et l'ancien candidats avec ses cartes. Satotsu les attrapa, tandis que les cartes tuaient l'autre, Hisoka expliquant ensuite son raisonnement. Satotsu jeta tranquillement les cartes au sol suite à cela.

**Satotsu:** Je prendrais tes mots comme un compliment. Néanmoins, à la prochaine intervention de ce genre à mon encontre le comité des examinateurs en sera informé, et vous seriez éliminez sur-le-champ. Est-ce bien clair ?

**Hisoka:** Hai.

Cenedra gloussa discrètement alors que des vautours commençaient déjà a mangé le cadavre. Tout les participant firent un silence de mort, pour laisser Satotsu reprendre son explication. Une fois que l'examinateur eut finit, il se remit à marché forçant les autres candidats à le suivre envers et contre tous dans le brouillard qui tombait vite. Gon restait près de Kirua, tandis Uchi commençait a se coller plus de Yuna en profitant du brouillard. Yuna s'éloigna pas mal des autres, perdants de plus en plus la trace de Kurapika, l'appelant pour le retrouver malgré son pot de colle. Le blond appelait également sa douce amie, restant près de Leolio. La neko s'arrêta ensuite, essayant d'écouter la ou la voix de Kurapika, mais au même instant les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement en sentant un regard se posé sur eux.

Uchi profitant de l'arrête de la neko pour lui toucher les fesses, la jeune femme chat virant de suite cette main mal venue...

**Yuna:** Que fait tu?! Sale pervers!

**Uchi:** Désolé! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'arrêterais la !

Le garçon prit un air innocent.

**Yuna:** Tch...

Suite a cela, la neko détourna son regard appelant encore son plus précieux ami, mais ni Kurapika ni Leolio ne répondirent à son appel.

**Uchi:** Pourquoi tu les cherche a ce point?

**Yuna:** Kurapika est quelqu'un de chère pour moi...

**Uchi:** Cher et inutile.. il est faible... les plantes l'ont peut être déjà bouffé.

Yuna le frappa suite a cela.

**Yuna:** Je ne veux plus t'entendre l'insulter devant moi.. Si tu le refais, je te tue!

**Uchi:** Tu peut pas faire ça, je suis de la famille.

Le brun eut un sourire innocent.

**Yuna:** Et alors? Apres t'avoir tué, je comptais m'occuper de la vieille sorcière.

Uchi recula nerveusement.

**Uchi:** C'est bon, je me tait...

Yuna courut pour chercher Kurapika au cas ou, mais elle ne croisa que Cenedra, qui était couverte de sang.  
Un peu surprise, la neko chercha d'où pouvait provenir tout se sang, et elle trouva plusieurs cadavre de créatures difformes qui avait été proprement déchiquetées, non loin de la gamine brune.

**Yuna:** Pas mal...

**Cenedra:** Ah, gomen, je vous avais pas vu.

La voix venait de derrière Yuna, la où était Uchi, ce quisurpris la neko qui se retourna vers la voix. Uchi était adossé a un arbre, les mains en l'air avec une tête effrayée, le pied de Cenedra sur la gorge.

**Yuna:** Juste effrayer pour ça?... Pitoyable...

La neko se remit a courir, tandis que Cenedra la suivait curieusement.

**Cenedra:** Que cherches-tu ?

**Yuna:** Ce que je cherche?

**Cenedra:** Je t'entend courir et crier depuis tout à l'heure...

**Yuna:** Je cherche mon frère et Kurapika...

**Cenedra:** Soka...

La jeune fille continuait de la suivre par curiosité tandis que Yuna courait vers l'endroit où allais se dérouler la seconde épreuve, trouvant la jeune femme qui lui tenais compagnie plutôt intéressante.

**Yuna:** Comment tu fait pour tuer cette armée de monstre?

**Cenedra:** Chacun ses secrets jolie neko au mains rouges.

**Yuna:** Au mains rouge? Comment le sais tu?

Suite a cela, Yuna fit un sourire a la limite du sadique

**Cenedra:** Pourquoi je répondrais a tes questions quand tu ne répondrais pas au mienne?

La gamine fit un sourire innocent.

**Yuna:** Je t'ai répondu..

**Cenedra:** Si je te posais des questions sur tes secrets ou ta famille tu ne dirais rien.

**Yuna:** Nous verrons bien si tu résiste jusqu'au dernières épreuves...

**Cenedra:** Nyéhé...

Les deux filles arrivèrent ensuite vers le lieux de la deuxième épreuve, quelques personnes étaient déjà la.  
Le numéro 301 les regarda un instant, installer non loin de la porte, puis se détourna d'elles. Yuna restait avec Cenedra pour le moment, espérant de tout coeur que Kurapika allais réussir. Peu après leurs arrivées, Hisoka ramena Leolio, évanouit, près de la porte avant de rejoindre le candidat 301. Yuna alla le voir une fois que le magicien l'eut déposé pour remarqué que le brun avait l'empreinte de Hisoka étampé dans la gorge, pas prêt a se réveillé. Kirua avais suivit sa grande soeur, étant près de Leolio aussi, mais seul puisque Gon était repartis cherché les deux autres plus tôt dans la course.

A la dernière minute, Gon et Kurapika arrivèrent en courant.

**Yuna:** Kurapikaaa! :3

**Kurapika:** Yuna ! Ça va?

Il s'approcha doucement, regardant en même temps comment allait Leolio.

**Yuna:** Oui... Qu'est ce qui s'est passer pour que Leolio soit dans cet état?

Kurapika lui résuma doucement leur altercation avec Hisoka, la réaction de Leolio et l'arrivé de justesse de Gon pour sauvé les choses.

**Yuna:** Je vois...

Cette dernière alla ensuite vers Gon... Le jeune garçon, ne se doutant de rien, rejoignit innocemment Kirua, fesant tourné sa canne dans ses mains, mais Yuna alla le poke assez fortement.

**Yuna:** Baka Gon! .

**Gon:** Nandeeee ?

L'enfant fit une tête toute innocente.

**Yuna:** Quel inconscience de se battre contre Hisoka! .

Kirua rigola un peu suite au parole de sa soeur

**Gon:** Je devais le faire pour sauvé mon ami... !

**Yuna:** Mouai... Tu es excusable...

Gon lui sourit gentiment et leva la main pour se frotté la tête, rigolant. L'épreuve deux commença ensuite...

**Fin du chapitre 10 ...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Déception

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant voir les deux hunters gourmets, tandis que les participant à l'examen entraient prudement. Les deux hunters se présentèrent puis leur expliquèrent les règles de l'épreuve, avant de retourner dans la batisse derrière eux, les laissant chasser le porc sauvage. Après les nombreuses critique de la Hunter, lorsqu'ils échouèrent les deux test de cuisine, et l'arrivé de Nétéro les jeunes gens montèrent dans le dirigeable après avoir goûter des oeufs d'aigle-araignée. Apparament le voyage devais durer toute la nuit, aussi Kurapika et Leolio s'installerent tranquillement dans une salle. Yuna avais suivit les deux jeune homme, pendant que Kirua s'amusait avec Gon a exploré le dirigeable...

**Yuna:** Ces gamins déborde d'énergie dis donc ^^

**Kurapika:** Hai..

**Yuna:** Tu veux te reposer? :3

**Uchi:** Oy ! Et moi?

**Yuna:** Quand tu sera plus poli envers Kurapika... u.u

La neko prit le blond contre elle ce qui fit rougir Kurapika de surpris et fit grogné Uchi, qui viens se collé à son dos.

**Yuna:** Je pensais qu'on était de la même famille Uchi... Déguerpis ou je met mes menace a exécution...

**Uchi:** Nani ? Je veux juste un calin de ma presque cousine !

**Yuna:** Je te l'ai dit... Quand tu montrera plus de respect à Kurapika...

Cette dernière n'osa pas trop dire devant lui que le blondinet était son petit ami, ayant peur des représailles. Uchi les regardait, un peu agacé.

**Uchi:** Nande ? Il est faible et inutile..

La brune se leva puis se mit entre Kurapika et Leolio, reprenant Kurapika contre elle.

**Yuna:** Alors tu peut rêver pour avoir quoi que ce soit de moi...

Uchi la regarda arrogament puis se redressa.

**Uchi:** Très bien... J'en glisserais un mot à ta belle-mère.

**Yuna:** Pff... Elle me fait pas pur cette vieille bique

**Uchi:** À ce que je vois tu n'as pas compris le danger qui vous guette toi et KIRUA...

Il s'en alla, énigmatique

**Yuna:** Pff... Qu'il est chiant! . C'etait de lui que je te parlais Kurapika...

**Kurapika:** Ngh? AH ! Le nouveau que tu aimais pas?

**Yuna:** Oui... Mais sa n'a pas d'importance... A mon avis il m'a juste dit ça pour me faire peur...

**Kurapika:** J'espère... Gon risque de faire tout ce qui faut pour proteger son ami...

**Yuna:** Kirua est bien plus fort que vous ne le penser! Ma belle mère et mon père pense qu'il est le Zoldik le plus puissant à son âge.

Kurapika eut un air songeur doucement ce qui attendrie la neko qui le prit contre elle, ce dernier ayant la tête contre ses "coussins" corporel.

**Yuna:** Allez reposons nous! :3

Kurapika rougis fortment

**Leolio:** Aww...

La neko ferma ses yeux suite a cela, reniflant le parfum agréable du blond qu'elle aimait tant...

**Leolio:** J'suis jaloux !

**Yuna:** On est bien plus proche que tu ne le crois Leolio...

**Leolio:** Ehhhh ?

**Yuna:** Réfléchis un peu, baka !

À cette phrase, la grande échalote rougit et tenta de se lever pour les laisser seuls.

**Yuna:** Mais non reste la! Il va pas tarder a s'endormir...

Kurapika plongea dans le sommeil sans ntendre cette phrase

**Yuna:** On devrait en faire autant...

**Leolio:** Surement...

Tompa entra venant leur parler des sois disantes idées que pourraient avoir les conducteurs, Yuna l'ignorant royalement tout comme Leolio. Les autres participants firent aussi une petite sieste, restant aux aguets.

Lorsque le dirigeable les déposa sur le toit d'une tour, Gon les rejoignit doucement, un peu endormi. Le president leur expliqua en quoi consistait la troisième épreuve puis repartit de suite en dirigeable, l'épreuve étant d'arrivé en bas de la tour dans un délai impartit... Cenedra regardait lentement autours d'elle, Yuna allant la rejoindre pour trouver une solution car il ne semblait pas y avoir d'entrer a première vue. Yuna put ressentir un étrange aura, semblable a celle de son frère quand il faisait très peur, émanée des jambes de la jeune femme qui donna un coup léger au sol. Elle semblait attentive a l'écho qui en résonna puis elle regarda Yuna qui comprit aussitôt.

**Yuna:** Hum.. Une porte...

Elle se tourna pour prévenir Kurapika, mais le garçon dont elle était amoureuse semblait absent.

**Yuna:** Il a du trouver une entrée...

**Uchi:** Hai... Il est entré en même temps que le mioche stupide, ton frère, et le grand idiot...

**Yuna:** Pff... Aucun respect...

**Uchi**: J'en ai rien a faire de ses mioches.

Uchi sauta dans l'entré que Cenedra avait trouvé avant qu'on puisse le retenir.

**Cenedra:** ... Connard...

**Yuna:** Je te le fais pas dire... u.u

La neko alla ensuite tapotter au sol cherchant deux autres entrer, mais Cenedra donna un coup fort sur le toit, étant énervée, qui fit trembloté les portes les plus près d'elle. Les deux nouvelles amies se regardèrent doucement.

**Yuna:** Je t'en doit une là non?

**Cenedra:** Non, j'était juste énervée.

La gamine sauta dans une porte, se retrouvant face a Uchi, la neko tombant aussi au même endroit qu'eux. Le brun fit une tête mal a l'aise en les voyant le rejoindre, mais Yuna alla voir les montre qui les attendait en ignorant son presque cousin. Deux autres candidats étaient tassés dans un coin, ayant chacun prit une montre, et semblant craindre les deux femmes et le garçon qui avaient à leur tour prit une montre.

**Yuna:** On dirais que nous sommes les derniers.

**Cenedra:** En effet.

Elle enfila une montre tranquillement, tandis que les haut parleurs expliquaient qu'ils étaient tombés sur le choix de la majorité. Par la suite, les cinq participants se dirigèrent vers la porte pour leur premier choix qui était de savoir si ils ouvriraient la porte ou non. Cenedra soupira devant la stupidité de cette première épreuve et regarda les deux inconnus.

**Cenedra:** Si vous faites les cons, vous allez le regretter...

Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton de sa montre pour faire ouvrir la porte, ce que tout le monde imita. Uchi la regardait avec une crainte certaine, mais aussi de l'arrogance pour ne pas paraître faible au yeux de Yuna, sans savoir que c'était déjà fait.

**Yuna:** Gardons les tout de même jusqu'a la fin au cas ou...

**Cenedra:** Ils n,ont pas besoin de leur bijoux de famille pour appuyer sur des boutons...

Le couloir avança pendant plusieurs mètre avant d'offrir un choix droite ou gauche. Cenedra sélectionna la gauche sans hésiter, Uchi prenant la droite bêtement tandis que les autres regardaient discrètement la montre de Yuna pour imité son choix. La neko refléchissant longuement avant de choisir la gauche, ce qui effrayant un peu les deux inconnus qui les accompagnaient.

**?:** Il te fallais autant de temps pour te décider?

**Yuna:** La ferme ou je te bute!

Ils commencèrent a marché sur le chemin de gauche, la plus jeune grognant un peu en ignorant volontairement le vote de Uchi.

**Cenedra:** T'es sur de vouloir les garder en vie alors ?

Yuna: Je compte garder en vie juste l'idiot qui me sert de cousin...

**Uchi:** Oy! Je ne suis pas idiot !

**Yuna:** Qui a voté pour la droite?

**Uchi:** ... Très bien, j'ai rien dit...

Cenedra ricana un peu puis ils avancèrent longuement avant de se trouvé devant une arène étrange, le terrain étant séparer par du vide entre eux et leur adversaire.

**Yuna:** On dois sauter la bas pour sortir et atteindre l'autre passerelle?

Un homme en face d'eux s,approcha, arrachant sa cape. ses cheveux brun lui arrivait au épaule faisant mal ressortir ses yeux bleu

**Koga:** Bien sur que non... C'est une arène de combat...Vous devez nous vaincre a 5 contre 5 et faire un minimum de 3 points pour passer... Je me nomme Koga et je serais votre premier adversaire... Chaque combattant peut définir des règles qui lui sont propre et je ne désire qu'un combat amusant.

**Yuna:** Amusant? Tcheu! Moi j'aimerais un combat bien plus hard que ça...

**Koga:** Eh bien laisse un de tes coéquipier faire se combat a ta place...

Cenedra bailla d'ennui en se tournant vers les 3 garçons. Uchi recula d'un pas trouvant l'adversaire trop nul, forçant un des deux inutile à allé au combat. Un d'eux s'avança, Yuna le regarda de haut en bas car ce dernier était assez chétif.

**Yuna:** Hum... Tu n'a pas intérêt à perdre...

**Cenedra:** Qu'il perde ou non il va mourir... Toi et moi pouvons faire deux points.. et ton idiot de cousin pourrait peut être servir à quelque chose en faisant le 3eme.

**Yuna:** Ouai mais bon je voulais m'assurer d'avoir un point de suite...

**Ryu:** Pour qui me prenez-vous?

**Cenedra:** J'en doute franchement.

La jeune fille de 15 ans ignorait clairement l'homme qui s'avança sur la plateforme pour écouter les condition de combat de Koga qui demandait un combat de force pur en faisant roulé ses muscles avec un sourire pervers.

**Koga:** Réussir a soulevé 3 fois un poid de 10 kilo...

**Ryu:** Juste dix? Un jeu d'enfant...

**Koga:** mh?

Les poids furent posés sur l'arène, Ryu regardant les poids en se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège.

**Ryu:** A toi l'honneur

Koga haussa les épaules avec ennui et s'approcha de ses poids. Chaque participant avant le choix entre 2 poids de 5 kilo et un de 10. Koga souleva celui de 10 kilo aisément et bien au dessus de sa tête puis le reposa et recula d'un pas.

**Koga:** Ton tour.

L'homme porta le poids facilement aussi mais avec un peu plus de mal que Koga.

**Yuna:** Pfeuh... un poids de débutant...

Koga prit ensuite les deux poids plus petit et jongla un peu avec par pur arrogance, avant de les laisser retombé.

**Cenedra:** Mhh... Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui fait celle la...

**Yuna:** Doushite?

**Cenedra:** Je n'ai aucun force dans les bras.

La jeune fille lui sourit en tendant le bras vers elle montrant des bras dépourvu du moindre muscle, et pourtant elle avait fait un massacre au marais.

**Yuna:** Comment as-tu tuer tous les monstres au marais alors?

**Cenedra:** Ben... En les attaquant.

**Yuna:** Tu le fait exprès de rien me dire ou quoi?

**Cenedra:** C'est juste que ça me semble logique que, quand on peut pas se battre avec ses bras on le fait avec ses pieds, ou ses jambes...

Ryu revient vers eux, ayant échoué la troisième levé a cause d,un muscle froissé.

**Yuna:** Humm... Pas spécialement... Mon frère connais une technique spéciale qui peut même pousser des gens a s'entre-tuer...

**Cenedra:** Ah... Soka...

Koga les regardait depuis son côté.

**Koga:** Je vous dérange peut-être... ?

**Yuna:** Toi le nul, la ferme! On ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas interrompre une conversation intéressante?

**Koga:** Tsk...

Il croisa les bras tandis qu'un autre adversaire allais sur l'arène et attendait.

**Yuna:** On a perdu un point déjà...

**Uchi:** Hai. Je me charge d'aller nous en faire gagné un !

Il alla sur l'arène, regardant son adversaire avec prudence.

**Yuna:** Si tu perd, gare a toi...

**Uchi:** Je ne perdrait pas !

**Koga:** Ce sera un combat pur et simple cette fois... Le premier qui abandonne aura perdu...

**Yuna:** Il gagnera c'est sur...

L'adversaire retira sa cape dévoila un homme très fin et agile puis les deux garçons se mirent a se battre avec acharnement, Uchi récoltant quelques plaies avant de faire tombé son adversaire dans le vide.

**Uchi:** Oups.

Yuna ricanna un peu tandis que le brun revenait doucement sur la plate-forme, soignant ses blessures tranquillement. La neko lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de regarder qui allais se présenter devant eux cette fois ci... Une femme se présenta sur l'arène.

**Koga:** Un combat de devinette? ... Tu est étrange Matina...

**Matina:** Chaque fois qu'ils ont tord je coupe... 10 questions... Si il s'en sors vivant c'est gagné..

La femme eut un sourire cruel, mais Yuna regarda l'autre homme qui était avec eux, visiblement pas intéressée par le combat.

**?:** Sa va j'ai compris!

Cenedra ricana puis attendit de voir comment se passerait le combat.L'homme s'avança ensuite, observant la femme en face de lui et Matina commença a posé ses devinettes, coupant un morceau de corps a chaque erreur. Cenedra soupira d'ennui et s'assit au sol pour vérifier ses lacet et, appuyant sur un bouton, fit sortir une lame mortelle de sa chaussure qu'elle aiguisa consciencieusement. Yunaen profita pour aller s'asseoir près d'elle, ignorant le combat car c'était une scène qu'elle voyait presque au quotidien de ses journées.

**Yuna:** Hm... C'est donc sa

**Cenedra:** Non, ça c'est juste pour les armures ou quand ma force seule ne suffit pas.

**Yuna:** Je vois...

La jeune femme la regarda doucement.

**Cenedra:** Tu connais... le nen ?

**Yuna:** Le quoi?

**Cenedra:** Mhh, soka c,est pour sa que tu ne peut pas enfin.. Voir le danger que représente mes jambes.

**Yuna:** Un Zoldik est prudent mais ne craint rien

**Cenedra:** Zoldik.. ? j'en ai un peu entendu parlé

**Yuna:** Ah zut, je voulais te le dire plus tard ça.

**Cenedra:** Ça change quelque chose ?

**Yuna:** Pas vraiment...

**Cenedra:** Mhh, tu m'intrigue.

**Yuna:** Pour tout t'avouer je suis une tueuse a gage...

**Cenedra:** Oh je vois !

Elle lui sourit et rangea sa lame, aiguisant l'autre par la suite, tandis que Yuna jetais ensuite un coup d'oeil a l'arène pour voir si le combat était fini. Elle put voir un corps qui se faisait jeter dans le vide par la femme, couverte de sang.

**Yuna:** Bon ben c'est fini...

**Cenedra:** On dirais que c'est enfin notre tour de jouer... Tu passe en premier ?

**Yuna:** Oy ! Le vieux ! Qui est notre prochain adversaire et quel sont ses condition de combat?... Moi et ma coéquipière, on doit s'entretenir avant de combattre.

Koga grogna un peu puis laissa l'avant dernier combattant avancé.

**Koga:** Les deux derniers veulent des combats a mort... Ce sont ... Enfin... Leur réputations parlent d'elle même...

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leur capes, dévoilant des tueurs en série très connus.

**Yuna:** Le meilleur pour la fin!

L'un des deux s'avança montrant qui allait se battre.

**Cenedra:** Je t'aime bien toi... Lequel tu veux ?

**Yuna: **Je m'en fiche, tant que je m'amuse bien.

Cenedra la laissa donc aller s'amusé, le tueur allant sur l'arène rapidement rejoind par la neko qui semblait tranquille et confiante.L'homme fonçca sur elle, mais elle ne bougea qu'au moment critique, sautant en arrière en faisant tout de même attention au vide derrière elle. Le tueur se tourna vers elle tentant encore d'attaqué sans changé de tactiques, tandis que l'adolescente esquivait aisément avant de sortir ses griffes.

**Yuna:** On va s'amuser un peu avant de te tuer...

L'homme attaqua en usant de toute ses techniques, mais Yuna le tua après quelques minutes malgré tout ça, s'ennuyant ferme. Cenedra soupira en voyant ça.

**Cenedra:** Ça, c'est d'un ennui comme combat... Ma pauvre...

**Yuna:** Espèrons que tu t'amuse mieux.. En tout cas j'avais pas l'impression qu'il y allait a fond...

**Cenedra:** Je ne sais pas..

Elle alla a son tour sur l'arène, ne s'amusant pas vraiment contre son adversaire et finissant par le tué d'un coup de pied puissant ce qui fit ricané sa compagne.

**Yuna:** Comme ça on est quitte..

**Cenedra:** Yup. Les deux étaient nul.

L'examinateur leur ouvrit le passage vers une pièce étrange et sans issu.

**?:** Pour avoir échoué l'épreuve des devinettes, vous devez également passer 10 heure dans cette pièce, bien que je pense que Matina ait oublié de le précisé...

Le petit monde se dirigea la ou on leurs dit d'allez puis Yuna s'installa sur un petit fauteuil...

**Yuna:** Dix heure?... Pfff...

Cenedra se jeta sur un fauteil en soupirant puis retira ses chaussures pendant que la Zoldik s'allongeait paresseusement en regardant le plafond pensivement.

**Yuna:** "J'espere que Kurapika va bien.."

**Cenedra:** Nh... Nee, Yuna-san.. ?

**Yuna:** Hm?

**Cenedra:** On peut parler de Kurapika et mhh... son ami au cheveux argenté... ?

**Yuna:** Mon frere? =o

**Cenedra:** C'est ton frère ?..

**Yuna:** Oui... Il s'appel Kirua.

**Cenedra:** Ah soka... C'est un Zoldik aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il est intéressent...

**Yuna:** Intéressant hein? Dans quel sens?

La neko ricana ensuite alors que la plus jeune souriait innocemment, malgré ses joues rosissantes.

**Cenedra:** Dans le même sens que Kurapika t'intéresse je crois...

**Yuna:** Je vois... Que veux tu savoir sur lui?

**Cenedra:** Je ne sais pas trop, c'est la première fois que... Mh... Il a quel age? x.x

Uchi eut un grognement méprisent, semblant vouloir un peu d'attention lui aussi de la par de la belle brune au yeux vert.

**Yuna:** Il va bientôt avoir treize ans mais il est trop mature pour son âge... A part qu'il agis comme un enfant avec son alimentation...

**Cenedra:** Comment ça ?

**Uchi:** Tcheu...

**Yuna:** Et bien... Si il le pouvais, il se nourrirais que de chocorobot...

La neko regarda ensuite son cousin par alliance.

**Yuna:** Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu es jaloux Uchi?

**Uchi:** Jaloux d'un mioche? Tu me prend pour un pédophile ou quoi ?

Cenedra lui donna un coup de pied au fesse, l'envoyant valsé dans le mur si facilement que Yuna en soupira de désespoir.

**Yuna:** Franchement je pense que Kirua est bien plus fort que toi Uchi !

**Uchi:** Ou pas.

**Yuna:** Tu dis cela car tu ne t'ai jamais battu contre lui... Je peut te dire qu'il m'a battu une fois... Et tu connais ma force...

**Uchi:** Moi aussi je t'ai déjà battue...

**Yuna:** Une fois seulement... et a mes douze ans. Kirua n'a pas le même niveau que moi... Son niveau est bien supérieur au mien quand j'avais cet age la.

**Uchi:** Tch... Je peut te battre et battre cette mioche et vaincre contre Kirua !

Suite a sa remarque, Yuna eclata de rire tout comme Cenedra ce qui fit se levé Uchi, le jeune arrogant étant vexé. Yuna se redressa en voyant ça.

**Uchi:** Ne ris pas... Je te bat ici et maintenant, chère fian... a non c'est vrai, tu n'est pas encore au courant...

**Yuna:** Chère quoi?!

**Uchi:** Oh rien ! Je laisse belle maman te l'apprendre...

**Yuna:** Qu'est ce que je dois apprendre par Kikyo? Oo

**Cenedra:** Quelque chose me dit que c'est une nouvelle que tu va détesté...

Le cousin des Zoldik ricana face à cet phrase, mais la neko rougissant regarda ailleurs avant de prononcé quelques mots.

**Yuna:** Pff... Apres mon examen des hunter j'ai d'autre projet maintenant...

**Uchi:** C'est ce qu'on verra... En attendant... Qui veut se battre?

**Yuna:** Pas envie je doit être au mieux de ma forme pour revoir Kurapika...

**Uchi:** Pff... T'as juste peur de te faire battre devant ta copine...

**Yuna:** Si je te combat maintenant je te tue... Tu viens de me les casser sérieusement...

Yuna le regarda avec son regard meurtrier, digne de son père Silva, qui fit frissonné nerveusement Uchi. Grognant ensuite de façon arrogante, il alla s'allonger dans un coin tandis que la neko se calmait après quelques pensées agréable, comme elle avais apprit a le faire. Cenedra retira ses chaussures et étira ses jambes.

**Cenedra:** Ça te dérange si je me change Yun ?

**Yuna:** Si je te cache non...

**Ryu:** Je ne matte pas les gamine voyons!

**Uchi:** Pfffff...

Cenedra s'approcha de la tueuse paisiblement, cette dernière sortant une grande serviette et cachant la jolie brune tout en regardant Ryu et Uchi.

**Cenedra:** Arigato.

Cette dernière mit un short ainsi qu'un chandail qui semblait trop grand pour elle. Son short laissait clairement voir à quel point ses jambes étaient musclées et forte.

**Yuna:** Ouah en effet. Qui c'est qui t'entraîne?

**Cenedra**: Mon père adoptif.

**Yuna**: Soka...

La jeune fille s'allongea tranquillement.

**Cenedra**: Je me demande si... Père est plus connu que les Zoldik...

**Yuna**: Qui est ton pere?

**Cenedra**: Le chef de la brigade...

**Yuna**: La brigade? La brigade fantôme?

Cenedra se détourna, mal à l'aise.

**Yuna**: Ouaaah! Alors tu es bien plus forte que je ne le pensais! Je dois te craindre? Parce que mon père nous a defendu d'approcher la brigade.

**Cenedra**: Techniquement parlant pere refuse que je fasse partie de la brigade..

**Yuna**: Pourquoi?

**Cenedra**: C'est un père... Il pretant que ses trop dangereux et tout..

Yuna ricanna en pensant a son père

**Yuna**: Oui... Le lien pere fille se base en premier sur la protection on dirais

**Cenedra**: On dirais bien, même sans lien de sang...

**Yuna**: Oui...

Suite aux parole de la neko leur repas arriva par une petite trappe...

**Yuna**: Il doit etre midi =o

**Cenedra**: Assurément.

Elle se leva pour prendre a mangé, regardant l'horloge, soixante sept heure etait afficher sur cette derniere... Cenedra plissa les yeux, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre

**Yuna**: On doit rester jusqu'a cinquante sept heure... Et ils on pas l'air d'avoir mis d'horloge dans la piece... Peut etre pour nous destabiliser...

**Cenedra**: C'est nul... Je vais peut-être m'entraîner un peu..

**Yuna**: Je voulais aussi mais il y a rien d'assez lourd pour que je m'échauffe...

**Cenedra**: Je peut essayer d'appuyer sur toi avec mon pied ahah!

**Yuna**: J'ai besoin d'un poid de minimum cent kilos

**Cenedra**: Où?

**Yuna**: Justement!

**Cenedra**: On peut essayer... Mais tu le veux où le poids?

**Yuna**: Généralement je vais m'entrainer chez un de mes intendant... Il possedent pleins de poid plus ou moins lourd chez lui... Et je m'entraine a les porter a bout de bras.

**Cenedra**: Pose tes mains a plat je vais essayer quelque chose.

La neko obéit a la jeune brune et cette dernière sauta sur ses mains, debout. Elle était pas très lourde, mais d'un coup une forte aura émana de ses jambes. Cenedra utilisa son nen et appuya de plus en plus fort sur les mains de la neko.

**Cenedra**: Dis moi quand c'est assez lourd.

La neko grimaça quand le poids augmenta jusqu'à deux cent cinquante kilos.

**Yuna**: C'est bon la...

La tueuse fit ensuite des flexions avec ses bras, faisant monter et descendre Cenedra qui commençait à avoir chaude car la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les mains de sa compagne était sur le bord de ses limites. Elle restait immobile tandis que la neko y allait doucement avec ses flexion de bras pour ne pas se froisser un muscle. La brune ne dit rien de sa fatigue, mais la neko pu sentir le poids de la petite brune devenait moins présent un peu au bout d'une quinzaine de minute ce qui la fit arrêtée doucement.

**Yuna:** Arigato...

Cenedra arrêta la pression et se laissa tombé sur un canapé, respirant fort.

**Cenedra:** C'est rien... Ça... Ça m'entraîne aussi...

**Yuna:** Comment as tu fait?

**Cenedra:** C'est une des... Habilité de mon nen...

**Yuna:** Soka! C'est facile a apprendre?

**Cenedra:** Le nen ? Non, pas du tout ! Pour apprendre le nen de façon naturel peut prendre plusieurs années... Si quelqu'un le débloque ça peut être mortel, mais ça débloque le nen. Par la suite faut apprendre à le maîtriser...

**Yuna:** Je vois... Je demanderais a père une fois qu'on aura réussit l'examen...

La neko remarqua que son amie s'était endormie sans l'entendre, ce qui la fit sourire doucement.

**Yuna:** "_c'est vrai qu'elle irais bien avec Kiru..._"

Même lors que la porte se débloqua, Cenedra continua a dormir en tenant son sac et ses habits de rechange. Uchi et Ryu se levèrent commençant a partir en l'ignorant, en voyant ça la neko fût obligé de prendre la

**Yuna:** Et dire que la vieille m'avais dit qu'on t'avais élever comme un gentleman et un combattant hors paire... J'en doute maintenant...

**Uchi:** Je sais, mais elle m'aurait attaqué si je me serais approché... Je suis un gentleman, je n'énerve pas les filles...

Les quatres jeune gens continuèrent leurs routes pendant que Kirua, Kurapika, Gon, Leolio et Tompa etaient bloquer dans une salle pour cinquante heure du faite que Leolio ai perdu son combat de pari. Kurapika lisait doucement jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse pour les laissé dormir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, regardant les autres qui s'installait aussi pour dormir. Tompa se mit a ronfler un peu, tout comme Leolio. Le blond rigola un peu.

**Kurapika:** Leolio le déteste et pourtant il lui répond en ronflant...

Kirua ne dormais pas, semblant bien pensif, gardant les yeux ouvert et observant le plafond sans trop l'observer. Le blond s'agita un peu, cherchant à dormir sans succès. Il finit par se rasseoir, remontant les jambes contre son torse et posant la tête sur ses genoux en regardant ses mains, pensif. Le jeune Zoldik restais immobile et le blond finit par remarqué les yeux ouvert du garçon au cheveux blanc.

**Kurapika:** Kirua ? Tu ne dors pas ?

**Kirua:** Non... J'arrive pas vraiment a dormir...

**Kurapika:** Tu as un problème ?

**Kirua:** Non je suis habituer... J'ai été entraîner a ne pas dormir pendant quatre jours... M'enfin... Je suis un peu pensif c'est tout...

**Kurapika:** Ah... Toi aussi... Tu veux en parlé ?

**Kirua:** Juste une fille qui m'intrigue c'est tout...

Le Kuruta éclata de rire, ce qui vexa un peu l'assassin au cheveux argenté.

**Kirua:** Quoi?

**Kurapika:** Les filles sont doués pour troublé le sommeil des garçons, ahahah ! Ahaha...

**Kirua:** si tu le dit...

**Kurapika:** C'est cette jeune fille ? Celle qui commence à se tenir avec Yuna-chan ?

**Kirua:** hai...

**Kurapika:** Elle a l'air plutôt... Intéressente, mais aussi dangereuse, non ?

**Kirua:** J'aurais plutôt dit forte et intéressante moi...

**Kurapika:** Je vois... En tout cas, elle a l'air de bien aimé ta soeur... Tu pourras toujours t'informé auprès d'elle...

**Kirua:** Oui... Si j'ai l'occasion de lui parler quand elle sera seule

**Kurapika:** Espérons pour toi... Tu crois que tu pourrais me parlé de ce Uchi.. ?

**Kirua:** Que veut tu savoir?

**Kurapika:** C'est qui se cousin et pourquoi il colle autant Yuna.. ?

**Kirua:** C'est pas le cousin de Yuna... Seulement par alliance... Il semble très intéresser par elle mais elle ne l'est pas...

**Kurapika:** C'est normal... Elle est déjà amoureuse...

**Kirua:** Je le savais.

**Kurapika:** J'espère que LUI ne le sait pas... Si il la touche ou lui fait du chantage, je le bute...

**Kirua:** Aucune chance... Otosan est la...

**Kurapika:** Sinon, tu sais autre chose sur lui ? Il est fort ?

**Kirua:** Plus fort que Yuna et moi en tout cas... Mais okasan dit que après un entrainement intensif je pourrais le dépasser.

**Kurapika:** Okasan ?

**Kirua:** Ah... Je parlais de Yuna.

**Kurapika:** Ah, soka. Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa famille... A par de son grand frère dangereux pour ma vie...

**Kirua:** Elle ne préfère pas de peur que des inconnu s'en prennent a nous... Nous sommes des tueurs a gages après tout...

**Kurapika:** Je sais...

Il prit une mine songeuse le regardant.

**Kirua:** Même si certain on pris des chemin différent

**Kurapika:** Mh... Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose..

**Kirua:** Mh?

**Kurapika:** Uchi trouvait que je la collais trop... Il a fait un commentaire comme quoi on ne sait jamais qui est près de nous, ou un truc du genre, et lui a dit de se méfier du candidat numéro 301...

**Kirua:** Pfeuh... Surement du bluff... Il a peut être dit cela car ce candidat est fort...

**Kurapika:** Oui, mais pourquoi ce numéro précis ? Pourquoi pas ce magicien fou plutôt ? Il semble tout aussi dangereux, voir plus...

**Kirua:** Il le connais peut être.

**Kurapika:** On devrait le garder à l'oeil je crois.

**Kirua:** Mouai...

Kurapika soupira doucement puis s'étira.

**Kurapika:** Bon... Je vais le garder à l'oeil et tu pourra déconner avec Gon et garder un oeil sur cette Cenedra.

Il rigola un peu puis se rallongea, sa phrase faisant rougir le petit assassin.

**Kurapika:** Ahaha ! Rougis pas devant elle, elle va te mangé tout crue !

**Kirua:** Si sa se trouve elle est intéresser par quelqu'un d son age...

**Kurapika:** Tu te sous estime.

**Kirua:** Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...

**Kurapika:** Mouais... Essai de dormir un peu.

**Kirua:** Mh..

Kurapika se reposa doucement attendant que les heures au parole de Kurapika, Kirua s'assit puis ricana un peu en regardant son ami Gon et tenter de lui balancer un oreiller dans la tête.

**Kirua:** Héhéhé...!

Gon l'attrapa, montrant qu'il ne dormait pas depuis dieu sait quand, et le renvoya dans la tronche de Kirua qui le regarda d'un air surpris un petit instant puis lui relança l'oreiller. L'autre garçon rigola à son tour et esquiva avant de lui lancé le sien. Les deux garçons de douze ans se bastonnaient un peu avec les oreiller en rigolant un peu puis Leolio se réveilla a son tour...

**Leolio:** Oy les gosse vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse?!

Kirua et Gon ricanèrent entre eux ensuite puis Tompa mis ses pieds puant en face de la tête de Leolio.

**Leolio:** Sa pue!

Kurapika éclata de rire en voyant ça rejoind par les deux enfants. puis l'homme de 19 ans se leva pour aller chuchoter des menace a Tompas qui l'ignora royalement, faisant semblant de dormir.

**Leolio:** Bon sang.. Maintenant je suis totalement réveillé.. Et on a encore 40 heure à passé ?

Kurapika reprit doucement ses livres puisque les lumières se rallumait maintenant, tandis que Gon tendais le bout de sa canne vers Kirua pour le laisser voir.

**Kirua:** Oh... Je pensais que pour pêcher, il fallait juste accrocher un appât sur l'hameçon...

**Gon:** Oui, mais tu dois pensé comme un poisson !

**Kirua:** Penser comme un poisson?

**Gon:** Ouais! comment un poisson se sentirais en voyant un appât s'agité devant lui ? Donne moi ça.

Il tendit la main vers le jeune assassin qui lui rendit l'hameçon que son ami tien à peu près au niveau de son visage, se concentrant, puis lança l'hameçon pile dans la tasse de Tompa qui les regardait avec un air surpris.

**Kirua:** Trop coool!

Gon rigola et ramena son hameçon jusqu'à lui d,un petit mouvement de poignet.

**Kirua:** Laisse moi essayer!

**Gon:** Okay !

Le jeune brun lui donna sa canne laissant Kirua imité ensuite la même gestuelle que son ami puis envoya l'hameçon près du pied de Leolio...

**Gon:** Ahah! Tu a raté !

**Kirua:** Non regarde bien...

L'assassin tira ensuite sur la canne qui accrocha le pantalon du pauvre Leolio qui se faisait a moitié arracher le pantalon, ce qui le réveilla de son état semi-endormi.

**Leolio:** H.. Hey... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hey !

**Gon:** Trop bien!

**Leolio:** Hey, vous allez déchirez mon pantalon ! Arrête sa!

Le pauvre homme tentait de détacher l'hameçon, Kirua tirais de plus en plus fort puis l'hameçon se décrocha.

**Kirua:** T'as vu? Je l'ai attrapé !

**Gon:** Ouais!

**Leolio:** Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

La grande échalote se releva de son canapé en regardant les deux jeunes.

**leolio:** Je suis un poisson mainteannt ?

**Kirua:** Pas besoin de t'enerver autant! C'est pas comme si j'allais te griller et te manger!

**Leolio:** Te fou pas de moi, gamin ! Bon sang, on peut même plus faire la sièste.

Gon et Kirua rigolèrent entre eux ensuite. Pendant ce temps, Cenedra se réveilla doucement et regardait autours d'elle avec surprise. Yuna la portais toujours, courant a en perdre haleine a cause d'un chemin piège choisit par les garçons.

**Cenedra:** eh... Eh.. ? EHHHH?

**Yuna:** J'en peut pluuuus!

La jeune fille grogna et se releva vite, utilisant les épaules de Yuna comme un tremplin et donnant un coup de pied enveloppé de nen au plafond, le faisant s'effondré juste ce qu'il fallait pour bloqué la boule de pierre qui les suivait.

**Cenedra:** Yeah !

Elle rigola un peu puis regarda le sol qui se rapprochait vite.

**Cenedra:** Ah mince, j'avais oublié se détail...

Elle ferma les yeux mettant ses mains devant elle pour se protégée, tombant assez bruyamment et s'éraflant un peu les bras. Ryu et Yuna toussait a cause de la poussière due à l'éboulement tandis que Uchi continua de courir un moment avant de remarqué ce qui c'était passé.

**Yuna:** Tu va bien?

**Cenedra:** Oui... J'ai oublié de me réceptionnée au sol...

Uchi revient vers les deux autres doucement, Cenedra se relevant et les rejoignant aussi. Yuna en profita pour donner une bonne torgnole derrière la tête de Uchi et Ryu.

**Uchi:** Oy!

**Yuna:** C'est de votre faute si c'est arriver!

**Uchi;** Même pas vrai...

**Yuna:** Tu as appuyer sur nos montre pour prendre CE chemin!

Uchi grogna puis se remit a marché, Cenedra se tourna vers les deux garçons pour les grondé, n'aimant pas se genre de réveille, mais son estomac se mit à grondé. Yuna lui donna ses gâteaux et sa boisson qu'elle lui avait gardée doucement qui s'empressa de tout avalé, affamée.

**Cenedra:** Merci...

Ils arrivèrent aux dernière porte ensuite les haut parleurs leur expliquèrent qu'ils étaient supposé faire le chemin facile en étant que trois et qu'ils devaient se débarrasser du quatrième membre qui les accompagnait ou bien prendre le chemin difficile, qui demanderait plusieurs heures de plus ce qui rendit la tueuse songeuse.

**Yuna:** Le chemin difficile me tente moi...

**Cenedra:** Ça ne me dérange pas, mais as-t-on assez de temps ?

**Yuna:** Oui... 45 heure..

**Cenedra:** Alors allons y et gardons l'autre mec en guise de suicide...

**Ryu:** Eh?

Cenedra lui fit un sourire sdique et appuya sur le bouton requis comme les autres. Ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'épreuve avec encore un peu de temps pour s'ennuyé, tandis Kurapika, Gon, Kirua, Leolio et Tompa arrivèrent dans les dernières secondes de l'épreuve. Yuna s'était vivement tourner vers les porte et en voyant le blond, cour vers ce dernier qui l'attrapa malgré le fait qu'il soit couvert de poussière.

**Yuna:** Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** Ouf... J'ai faillit ne pas te revoir... Gon est très malin heureusement !

Yuna relacha un peu Kurapika avant de se retourner vers le petit brun...

**Yuna:** Arigato Gon-kun! :3

**Gon**: héhéhé... C'est rein !

La porte s,ouvrit finalement, éclairant les lieux, les participant sortit ensuite de la tour... A la sortie de tour, ils n'étaient plus que 24 participant.

**?**: Mesdames et messieur, je vous félicite pour avoir réussi à vous échapper de la trick tower. Il ne reste plus que la quatrième phase et la phase final. La quatrième phase aura lieu là-bas, sur Zevil Island.

L'homme à lunette pointa l'ile qu,on voyait derrière lui.

**?**: Bien, allons-y.

Il claqua des doigt puis un homme apporta une boite, tout le monde les regarda avec interogation.

**?**: Je vois vous demander de tirer un numéro.. Afin de déterminer qui chasera et qui sera chassé.

Il leur fit un soruire cruel. Tout le monde fut choqué par la nouvelle epreuve...

**Yuna**: "_Oh non..."_

**?**: À l'intérieur se trouve 24 cartes numérotées. En d'autres termes, vos identités sont sur ces cartes ! Maintenant, vous allez venir tirer une carte chacun votre tour, dans l'ordre de votre sortie de la tour. Sur ce... Si la première personne veux bien s'avancer... ?

Hisoka alla pigé doucemetn, se fesant Gon put remarquer les déchirures dans ses habits et probablemetn des blessures également. Puis l'étrange numéro 301 alla pigé aussi, d'un façon presque aggressive. Pendant que Kurapika allait pigé, Gon se tourna vers Kirua.

**Gon**: Nee, Kirua ?

**Kirua**: Nani?

**Gon**: Il a dit un truc à propos de chasser et être chassé. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on va se battre tous les deux ?

**Kirua**: Ouai probablement...

Il alla ensuite tiré son numeros, sifflotant... Gon prit ensuite sa carte, un peu nerveux, suivit de Leolio puis de Tompa.

**?**: Tout le monde a sa carte ? Bien, dans ce cas, veuillez enlever le sceau de votre carte.

Tout le monde retira le cache, Yuna se figeant en voyant le numéros...

**?**: Cette carte indique votre cible.

**Yuna**: ...

Tout le monde comemnça a cacher son numéro, Gon frissonnant d'horreur en voyant le sien.

**?**: La boite a enregistré la carte que cahcun a tiré. CE qui signifie que vous êtes libres de faire ce qeu bon vous semble de cette carte. L'objectif... est de voler le badge de votre cible.

**Yuna**: "_Juste volé..._"

**198**: Oh, alors on n'est pas obligés de s'entretuer.

**?**: Bien évidemment, vous êtes libres d'utiliser n'importe quelle méthode afin de voler les badges. Ce qui inclut de tuer votre cible et de prendre le badge sur sa dépouille.

**197**: C'est ce qui semble être le moyen le plus rapide.

**198**: Alors c,est ça ?

**?**: Écoutez attetnivement, participants ! Le badge de votre cible vaut trois points. Votre propre badhe vaut également trois points. Tout autre badge ne vaut qu'un point. Pour réussir cette épreuve, vous devez obtenir 6 points et revenir la où le bateau vous débarquera et ainsi accedez à la phase finalle.

L'homme s'éloigna ensuite les laissant monté sur le bateau. Tout le monde onta ensuite dans le bateau, Yuna semblait un peu mal a l'aise a cause du numéros qu'elle venais de tirer Cenedra lui tapota sur le bras, compréhensive, puis regarda son numéro en grimaçant. Pendant que l'examinatrice parlais, Yuna et Cenedra parlais discretement et assez eloigner des garçons pour ne pas qu'ils entendent leur conversation...

**Yuna**: Comment je vais faire... Mes technique sont vraiment direct...

**Cenedra**: Prend trois badge au hasard... C'est ce que je vais faire car j'ai la flemme de trouvé qui est ma cible.

Yuna regarda ensuite la plaque de sa coéquipière, Cenedra tenta de la caché, grommelant.

**Yuna**: Le 301? OO Uchi arete pas de dire de faire gaffe a lui...

**Cenedra**: Ngh... J'en ais rien à faire de lui, c'est juste... Rah, il me fou les jetons d'accords ? o

Yuna rigola ensuite, pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger les autres.

**Yuna:** Moi aussi n'ai pas honte...

Gon se glissa discrètement derrières elles, traînant Kirua pour essayé d'apprendre des choses sur Cenedra pour son ami à la crinière d'argent. Uchi était en train de maté l'examinatrice, ne faisant pas très attention au reste.

**Cenedra:** Hai... Je ne sais pas qui est le plus a plaindre... Celui qui à pour cible le 301... Ou celui qui a pour cible le 44...

**Yuna:** Le 44 a mon avis.

**Cenedra:** Nanda ?

**Yuna:** Tu as vu comment il agis avec Gon-kun? On dirais qu'il a envie de le tuer mais qu'il le laisse vivre pour qu'il s'améliore et des qu'il en aura marre ben...

**Cenedra:** Et en plus il a une tête d'obsédé...

Gon frissonna d'horreur en entendant ses commentaires sur ça cible, tandis que Cenedra prenait un air décidé.

**Cenedra:** Père va m'en vouloir, mais tant pis, je vais essayé..

**Yuna:** Hum?

**Cenedra:** Je vais le suivre un peu... Et voir si c'est possible de lui volé son badge...

**Yuna:** Bon courage.

**Cenedra:** To-san va me détesté si il sait ce que je prévois.

**Yuna:** Que prévois tu?

**Cenedra:** Bah, d'essayer de m'en prendre a lui ! si il le voyait, Kuro... enfin, papa me ligoterais dans les plus profond abysses de l'étoile filante!

**Yuna:** La ville de Meteor city? Ma vrai mère est née la bas!

**Cenedra:** Hai, tout comme ma famille adoptive...

**Yuna:** Tu n'a vraiment personne?

**Cenedra:** Je ne me souvient de rien, non.. Juste que je vivais en volant de l'argent pour acheter a mangé, avant que père me trouve.

**Yuna:** Soka...

**Cenedra:** Mais le clan de papa est devenu comme ma famille... tous le monde prend soin de moi et m'aide a devenir plus forte.

**Yuna:** Si tu te sens heureuse avec ta nouvelle famille tans mieux

**Cenedra:** Hai... J'ai juste peur de l'opinion de... Enfin de tu sais qui sur eux...

**Yuna:** Oui...

Cette phrase intrigua beaucoup Kirua, qui les espionnait avec Gon.

**Cenedra:** Je veux dire, il a déjà tué... Mais pour des missions différentes de nous... Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir d'identité..

**Yuna:** Non, je ne sais pas.

**Cenedra:** Il y a des choses qu'on peut pas acheter en liquide, dans certain magasin... Mais ils sont né a Meteor city, et ni eux ni moi n'avons de certificat de naissance... Sans cela, impossible d'avoir de crédit, d'identité... On est obligé de volé tout ce qu'on veux ou qu'on a besoin... Surtout si on a besoin de médicament qui demande une ordonnance...

**Yuna:** Tu en as besoin toi?

La brune la regarda avec un tête découragée.

**Cenedra:** Tu me dis ça après avoir vu mes crises ? Les pompes que j'ai prise, il faut des ordonnances pour... Père a du en volé trois cartons pour moi, quand on a découvert cette maladie, car il en existe plusieur sorte et on savait pas lesquelles marcheraient sur moi...

**Yuna:** Je n'avais pas vu...

**Cenedra:** Vue quoi ?

**Yuna:** Tes crise... Je pensais que c'etait une fatigue normal qui passe..

**Cenedra:** Ah... Soka... Non c'était bel et bien des crises...

**Yuna:** Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant?

**Cenedra:** Parce que je croyais que c'était évident... et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire mes faiblesses devant des gens qui peuvent me hair à cause de ma famille...

**Yuna:** Je... Je te concidere comme une amie depuis qu'on a appris a faire connaissance pourtant... C'est la premiere fois que j'ai une amie... Enfin une fille quoi...

Cenedra lui sourit doucement, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais toussa un peu. Elle redressa son dos et leva les bras dans les airs pour dégagé ses poumons, inspirant profondément pour évité une crise.

**Yuna:** ça va? =o

Cenedra toussait encore, puis se mit a manquer d'air. Elle fouilla ses poches en se rendant compte qu'elle faisait une crise, Yuna la regarda faire commençant a paniquer puis Kirua arriva proche d'elle...

**Kirua:** Oy... Daijobu?

Cenedra sortie la pompe pour asthme de sa poche, tentant de ne pas l'échappé et de l'amené près de sa bouche. Kirua la pris en voyant ça et l'aida ensuite a amené la pompe à sa bouche, permettant à Cenedra de prendre une bouffé du médicament, puis une deuxième en voyant que ça ne se calmait pas complètement. Elle se remit ensuite a respiré librement et fit un sourire inconfortable au deux assassin.

**Yuna:** Ouf...

**Cenedra:** Arigato Kirua-kun... Gomen Yuna-chan.

Kirua regarda ailleurs en rosissant un peu des joue tandis que la jeune brune rangeait doucement sa pompe avant de regarda Kirua avec surprise.

**Cenedra:** Comment ça se fait que tu ais réagit aussi vite? T u était dans mon dos ou quoi ?

**Kirua:** Vous parliez assez fort pour qu'on entende...

Cette phrase fit rougir la brunette qui se dissimula derrière Yuna, croyant avoir dit le nom de Kirua a un moment ou un autre.

**Yuna:** Mais non on a pas parler de ça...

La neko roula un peut des yeux en souriant

**Cenedra:** Si ! ... J'ai pas dit de nom ?

**Yuna:** Non

Cenedra se redressa en se frottant la tête et rigolant innocemment.

**Kirua:** Hum?

**Cenedra:** Conversation de fille !

**Yuna:** Exact!

Suite a cela, Kirua haussa un peu les épaules puis mis les main dans ses poches tandis que Gon le rejoignit en gloussant. Kurapika et Leolio s'approchèrent à leur tour, le brun semblant essayer de convaincre le blond de ce qu'il disait.

**Leolio:** Je te jure! J'ai vue Kirua rougir!

**Kurapika:** Pourquoi je te croirais sur ça ?

**Leolio:** Mais je te prooomet !

**Kurapika:** Tu sais comme moi qui il est. Pourquoi il rougirait?

Kirua ricana en voyant que Kurapika ne croyais pas Leolio, rire qui s'arrêta plutôt sec quand Gon s'en mêla.

**Gon:** Je l'ai vu aussi !

**Kurapika:** Eh? Toi aussi Gon ?

**Kirua:** Gon!

Le petit brun ricana et pointa innocemment la joue de Kirua.

**Gon:** C'était tout rose la !

Cenedra eut un petit rire discret, tandis que Leolio éclatait bruyamment de rire, faisant grogné Kirua qui fit une mine plutôt boudeuse.

**Cenedra:** C'est trop mignon...

**Yuna:** Tu l'avoue enfin?

**Kirua:** Nande?

**Cenedra:** Eh? Tu... tu parle à qui ?

**Yuna:** A toi.

Cenedra grogna et jeta un regard vers Kirua.

**Cenedra:** Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle.

Yuna soupira un peu.

**Cenedra:** Quoi? Pourquoi tu soupire !

**Yuna:** Sa sera pour plus tard.

**Kirua:** Pas sur de comprendre la.

Cenedra grogna et s'éloigna vers un bord du bateau.

**Yuna:** Ce qu'elle est susceptible!

Kurapika mit sa main devant sa bouche, étant mort de rire car il comprenait ce qui se passait.

**Gon:** Eh? Nani? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

**Yuna:** C'est rien Gon-kun.

Gon soupira puis le bateau s'arrêta, l'examinatrice commençant a faire descendre les gens. Pendant ce temps Yuna alla dans un coin du bateau, attendant son tour, Kurapika la rejoignit alors que Uchi tentait de faire la même chose. Le cousin des Zoldik s'arrêta et se dissimula entre les candidats, les surveillant. le Kuruta se rapprocha de Yuna et lui fit un petit câlin.

**Kurapika:** Débarrassée de ton pot de colle.. ?

Yuna enlaça tendrement le beau blond.

**Yuna:** Apparemment...

**Kurapika:** Un tout les dix minutes hein.. ? Ça nous donne un moment...

Cette phrase fit rougir la brune qui était contre lui.

**Yuna:** Oui...

Kurapika glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Yuna pour lui faire lever la tête et viens l'embrasser tendrement.

**Kurapika:** Je n'ai pas oublier... Ce que tu m'as écrit...

**Yuna:** Et je le suis encore... Même si on ne se voyais plus...

Le blond se pencha à son oreille doucement pour lui chuchoté quelque chose.

**Kurapika:** Je n'oublierais jamais mon premier amour que j'aime encore... Je voulais devenir fort.. Pour venger mon clan et tenir tête à ton frère.

Yuna rougis un peu puis le regarda avec interrogation.

**Yuna:** Venger ton clan? Mais de qui?

**Kurapika:** En voyageant pour devenir fort, j'ai appris qui avait tué les Kuruta...

**Yuna:** Qui ça?

**Kurapika:** La brigade fantome...

Yuna fit une mine surprise en pensant directement a son amie.

**Yuna:** Eh? Mais...

**Kurapika:** Je veut détruire la brigade...

**Yuna:** Mais ils sont dangereux... Père nous a défendu de nous approcher d'eux...

**Kurapika:** Je trouverais une solution ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

**Yuna:** C'est normal que je le sois...

Le blond rigola timidement.

**Kurapika:** Oui, c'Est vrai... Désolé.

La neko le serra un peu plus contre elle puis soupira agréablement.

**Yuna:** ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un moment tranquille.

**Kurapika:** Oui.. C'est agréable.

Kurapika la câlina doucement, lui faisant de petit bisous dans le cou. Uchi recula et sorti un téléphone de sa poche, appelant Kikyo.

**Kikyo:** Moshi moshi?

**Uchi:** Kikyo-san.. ? C'est moi, Uchi... Vous avez déjà entendu parlé d'un certain Kurapika.. ? Cheveux blond et  
yeux bleu...

**Kikyo:** Hum... Il me semble... Nande?

**Uchi:** Yuna et lui sont en train de s'embrasser en attendant le début de la quatrième épreuve...

**Kikyo:** Nani ? Hum... Je dois préparer un plan pour ne plus qu'elle quitte la maison... Irumi s'occupe déjà de ce que je lui ai demander... Je sais! Tu a cas lui dire que son père est mort d'inquiétude pour elle, qu'il se laisse un peu allez en ce moment... N'oublie pas de venir avec elle sinon elle retentera de fuir...

**Uchi:** Hai... J'aurais peut-être une idée pour la tenir prisonnière, je t'en parlerais en personne...

Uchi raccrocha et courut vers Yuna.

**Uchi:** Oy ! Les amoureux !

**Yuna:** Pourquoi tu viens encore nous déranger !

**Uchi:** Ta belle-mère a appelé... Il parait que Silva se laisse allé car il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi...

**Yuna:** Eh? Otosan?

**Uchi:** Hai. Ça enrage Kikyo, mais depuis que t'es partie, il saute presque tout les repas, ne fait plus grand chose... Même ton idiot de chien semble inquiet.

**Yuna:** Mike est plus intelligent que toi!

**Uchi:** C'est ça ta réaction en apprenant que ton père dépérit par ton absence?

**Yuna:** Je... Je vais rentrer... De toute façon vu le numéro de ma cible j'aurais jamais pu me battre pour avoir sa plaque...

**Uchi:** Tsk... Allez, ramène toi, j'ai prévu un moyen de rentré..

Yuna se retourna vers Kurapika avant.

**Yuna:** Gomen...

**Kurapika:** C'est rien... Je comprends.

**Yuna**: Daisuki!

Yuna viens ensuite poser ses lèvre sur les sienne, lui offrant un délicat baiser. Kurapika répondit au baisé doucement avant de la laisser partir, rejoignant Kirua, Gon, Leolio et Cenedra.

**Leolio**: Hum? Ou ils vont?

**Kurapika:** Ils rentrent chez Yuna, apparemment Kikyo a appelé au sujet de son père..

**Leolio:** Inquiet?

**Kurapika:** Qui moi ?

**Leolio:** Oui toi.

**Kurapika:** Un peu... Je préférerais resté avec elle.

**Leolio:** Surtout que ce Uchi est bizarre

**Kurapika:** N'en rajoute pas !

**Leolio:** Je dis cela je dit rien...

Kurapika le frappa en grognant, encore plus inquiet.

**Leolio:** Baka! Yuna est forte...

**Kurapika:** Urusai !

Le blond se tourna vers Kirua ce qui intrigua ce dernier. Les 4 garçon manquèrent le départ de Cenedra du bateau.

**Kurapika:** Uchi disait des choses comme quoi Kikyo avait appelé.. Qu'elle était fâchée car votre père  
dépérissait depuis le départ de Yuna. Je l'ai déjà vu quand j'était petit, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensé.

**Kirua:** Eh? Mais c'est impossible, Yuna part pour des mission bien plus dangereuse que cet examen...

**Kurapika:** Elle est déjà partie aussi longtemps que dure l'examen ?

**Kirua:** Oui... Trois semaine a cause d'une mission qui était très loin... Avec aniki...

Kurapika grogna et se mit la tête entre les mains, tandis que l'examinatrice les appelait pour descendre.

**Kirua:** Ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous retrouvera après qu'on ai fini l'examen

Kurapika fit un geste de tête, descendant à son tour suivit de Leolio et de Tompa. Juste avant que Kirua descende, Gon lui fit un sourire joueur.

**Gon:** Nee, Kirua !

**Kirua:** Hum?

**Gon:** Fait attention a Cenedra! Héhé...

**Kirua:** Tcheuh...

Ce dernier se retourna vite car il rougit, Gon éclata de rire, souriant innocemment au dos de son ami qui descendait, attendant ensuite son tour en silence. Quand il fut arrivé, Gon descendit du bateau un fois que la femme lui fit signe, et se mit a courir dans les bois. Sans raison apparent, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cime des arbres, croyant sentir une présence le suivant. Ne voyant rien, il se dit que ce n'était qu'une fausse impression et continua jusqu'à allez se réfugier dans un arbre. Il mit de long moment a trouvé une idée, et a s'entraîne pour attrapé le badge de sa cible. Pendant se temps, Cenedra était descendu depuis longtemps du navire et était partie en courant dans la forêt, confiante. Elle se mit aussitôt a cherché Gitarakuru ou bien Hisoka, puisque tout deux semblait être proche. Son premier jour de recherche se termina par la mort d'un candidat prétentieux, mais le deuxième jour elle trouva Hisoka. Mieux même, elle trouva également Gita, puisque se dernier arriva quelque instant plus tard, achevant l'homme qui tentait de combattre Hisoka sans succès. Sitôt le badge récupérer et un badge en trop lancé au magicien, et un fois les aiguilles retiré, Irumi se creusa un trou pour dormir apparemment. Cenedra fit un petit sourire confiant, naïve qu'elle était. Lorsque Hisoka et Gon, qui le suivait, furent repartis, la jeune fille attendit dix minutes à l'ombre des arbres. Une fois ce temps écoulé, elle sortie de sa cachette et commença a déterrer légèrement sa cible dans le but de récupérer son badge. Toutefois, elle ignorait à qui elle avait a faire... Un Zoldik était toujours sur ses gardes... Kirua s'avançait sur les racines tranquille, se sachant suivit. Un peu ennuyé, il finit par les appelés.

**Kirua:** Montrez vous ! Qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Le jeune assassin attendit, les mains les poches, mais les individus dissimulé ne semblait pas décidé a sortir.

**Kirua:** Vous perdez votre temps. Vous aurez beau me suivre aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, je ne montrerais jamais de faiblesse.

Finalement, les trois frères se montrèrent. Après une courte discussion, et une toute aussi courte bataille, Kirua avait récupéré les trois badges et repartais tranquillement, en sifflotant. Pendant se temps, à des kilomètres de la, Irumi sorti brusquement la main du sol et attrapa Cenedra à la gorge, l'empêchant de crier. Il sorti lentement et la regarda de ses terrifiants yeux noirs.

**Irumi:** Que pense tu faire la ? ...

**Cenedra:** Ghh... Watashi...

**Irumi:** Ah je vois... Mon badge eh ?

La brune baissa les yeux, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer. Irumi la cogna durement contre un arbre, la maintenant les pieds dans les airs. Il l'épingla au tronc avec quelque aiguille savamment placé dans les muscles les plus sensible, la faisant crier de douleur.

**Irumi:** Tu va apprendre à ne jamais sous estimé un Zoldik...

L'homme, toujours de glace, commença a lui faire de large plaie avec ses griffes, la fesant hurlé sans gêne. Il attrapa aussi une branche pour la fouetter, ne laissant pas le moindre centimètre de peau sans contusion. Il vit toutefois que sa proie faiblissait vite, aussi il sorti ses aiguilles, n'ayant pas l'intention d'en finir aussi vite. Il enduisit ses aiguilles d'un produit destiné a gardé la jeune fille en vie et commença a en enfoncé dans toute les parties de son corps. Cenedra hurla a s'en cassé la voie, car le produit qui la gardait en vie causait aussi une sensation de brûlure insupportable lui donnant l'impression que ses veines étaient emplie de lave en fusion. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus mourir, il la regarda ensuite un instant, poupée brune se tordant et hurlant de sa voix cassé, et lui glissa plusieurs poisons entre les lèvres pour voir si il y aurait des interactions entre eux. Toutefois, ses cries ennuyait fortement le jeune homme, aussi il la détacha du tronc et monta au sommet du tronc avec elle, avant de la faire tournoyé plusieurs fois et de la lancé vers un autre bout de la forêt, puis il retourna se coucher. Cenedra, hurlant de sa voix cassé, tomba sur le sol a quelque mètre de Kirua, se qui la fit s'évanouir de douleur. Le jeune Zoldik aux cheveux argenté accourut pour voir ce qu'elle avais, étrangement inquiet. Cenedra était allongé sur le ventre et déjà il pouvait voir son corps soigneusement battu, portant des marques de coups de branche, ainsi que de nombreuse plaie sanglante en forme de marque de griffe. Il pu aussi voir quelque aiguille visible sur son visage qui était tourné vers lui. Kirua tenta tout de même de retirer les aiguille qui pouvait lui faire encore mal, malgré qu'elle soit évanouie le retrait des aiguilles la fit gémir un peu de douleur. Le jeune garçon la retourna ensuite sur le dos avant de l'examiner puis la pris et l'emmena vers une rivière avant de faire de son mieux pour panser ses blessures Le devant de son corps était pire que son dos car elle ressemblait a une pelote d'aiguille, et la chute les avaient profondément enfoncé, tout comme sur le coté de son visage qui avait heurté le sol. En regardant les aiguilles qu'il avait réussit a retiré, il put détecté le poison de vie conservé.

**Kirua**: Pourquoi s'etre attaquer au 301... Il y avais des cible bien plus facile que lui...

La jeune fille ne réagissait pas à ses mots, toutefois il put sentir l'odeur du poison dans le sang de Cenedra, qui n'arrêtait pas de coulé. Kirua ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire de contre poison car si il partais la demoiselle se ferait surement tuer.

Celle ci ouvrit les yeux doucement, gémissant de douleur en se réveillant sous le doux regard du petit assassin.

**Cenedra:** Itai... Ça... mes veines brulent...

Kirua passa ensuite un linge frais sur elle

**Cenedra:** I... Il est partie.. ? Ce ... Démon au yeux... au yeux noir...

**Kirua:** Daijobu... On est seul ici...

**Cenedra:** J'ai peur.. Je... Je veux plus revoir se Zoldik... Onegai...

La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement, tremblante.

**Kirua:** Zoldik? Mais... Il y avais que moi et kasan... Enfin.. Onee-san!

**Cenedra:** Il la dit... Z... Zoldik... C'est lui...

**Kirua:** Sshhh...

Ce dernier tentais de la calmer tans bien que mal et elle se nicha contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou, tout en continuant de parlé.

**Cenedra:** Un... Un monstre ... au yeux noir... C'est ... Il enlève les aiguilles... et sa tête ... sa tête change... c'est un monstre...

Le jeune Zoldik rougissait violemment car a part Yuna, Cenedra était la seule fille à le prendre ainsi contre elle.. Ce dernier se contenta de resserrer son étreinte puis la bercer, profitant discrètement du doux parfum de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait agréable... Cenedra finit par tombé dans les pommes a nouveau, souffrant horriblement. Il put voir que ses poches contenait son badge a elle, la petite carte montrant le numéro 301 et le badge du combattant vaincu le premier jour. Le jeune garçon regarda les deux badge en plus qu'il avais puis les glissa dans la poche de la jolie brune. Lorsque Cenedra se réveilla la seconde fois, il restait 4 heure pour se rendre au bateau avant la fin de l'épreuve. La jeune femme pouvais sentir qu'on la transportait ce qui la fit ouvrir doucement les yeux, la douleur transperçant encore son corps.

**Kirua:** Tu va pouvoir continuer pour la suite des épreuves?

**Cenedra:** Je ne sais pas ... Ça fait mal...

**Kirua:** Sa fait deux jour que sa fait effet...

**Cenedra:** Hai... Après le produit sur ses aiguilles... Il m'as fait boire 3 ou 4 fioles de produits bizarre...

**Kirua:** Ce Gitarakuru est fort...

**Cenedra:** Son changement d,apparene... Ça ma terrifié... Et ses yeux noirs...

Elle trembla sur son dos.

**Kirua:** Je m'en doute... Repose toi pour le moment et essaie de plus y penser...

**Cenedra:** Demo... Je ne suis pas sur que... Je pourrais faire la suite...

**Kirua**: Essaie de voir une fois qu'on y sera... Yuna m'en voudrais si je t'abandonnais la...

La jeune fille posa sa tête dans le cou de Kirua en se résignant a restée sage laissant le garçon avancé calmement, puisqu'ils avaient largement le temps d'arriver au bateau sans avoir de bâteau revenait doucement vers le bord de l'île pour permettre au candidat de remonté le temps de comptés les points et tout. Kirua remonta avec Cenedra puis il alla dans un coin avec elle pour la poser contre un petit muret.

**Kirua**: Regarde dans tes poche...

La demoiselle fouilla sa poche et fut surprise de trouvé les 3 badges.

**Cenedra**: Eh ? Je n'en avais qu'un...

**Kirua**: Je t'ai passer deux de mes proie... Mais vu qu'il y avais le bon numéros parmi les trois je te donne les deux badge restant...

**Cenedra**: Arigato...

Elle rangea bien les badge dans sa poche et laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Kirua, se reposant encore un peu le temps que le dirigeable les rejoignes. Gon, Leolio, et Kurapika les rejoignirent, Gon semblant un peu étrange et couvert de pansement comme Leolio.

**Kirua:** Qu'est ce qui vous est arriver?

**Gon:** Des serpents...

**Kirua**: Je vois...

Le plus jeune alla s'asseoir, ne narguant même pas Kirua au sujet de Cenedra.

**Kirua**: ...

**Kurapika**: Elle n'a pas l'air bien, elle non plus...

**Kirua**: C'est le 301...

**Leolio**: Comment ça ?

Le dirigeable les fit monté leur offrant quelque soins avant la suite, le jeune Zoldik expliquant vaguement ce qui c'était passer. On amena Cenedra plus loin et on la soigna, vérifiant aussi l'état de Leolio et Gon avant de laisser les 3 garçons ensemble, se qui fit que Gon leur expliqua son ''combat'' avec Hisoka, puis échec. Pendant ce temps, le Zoldik était partit se reposer, attendant que le temps passe et qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de la brunette. À la demeure familiale, Kikyo attendait l'arrivé de Yuna tout en réfléchissant à son piège. Yuna arriva deux jour plus tard au manoir Zoldik, s'empressant pour allez voir son père qui était dans son bureau, l'air en pleine forme et travaillant calmement. Yuna frappa doucement a sa porte, elle ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse, mais elle préférais tout de même vérifier dans son bureau au cas ou après tout c'était un Zoldik même malade il travaillait.

**Silva**: mhh ? Kikyo ? J'ai presque finit je viens mangé...

**Yuna**: Otosan?

**Silva**: Yuni ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le tueur en parfaite santé.

**Silva**: L'examen est déjà finit ?

**Yuna**: Mais tu... Uchi m'avais dit que..

L'homme la regarda de ses yeux félins, curieux, la neko serrant ses poing puis alla vers les appartement de Kikyo. Celle ci l'attendait avec un sourire cruel face a la colère de la jeune fille qui ouvrit brutalement la porte.

**Yuna**: Oh la vieille peau! c'est quoi ce bordel encore?

Uchi ferma la porte derrière elle, souriant innocemment.

**Kikyo**: De quoi parle tu ?

**Yuna**: De mon père! J'ai louper l'examen hunter par ta faute sale sorcière!

**Kikyo**: Ton fiancé ne veut pas que tu sois hunter ma pauvre.

**Yuna**: Mon fiancé?

**Uchi**: Oui... Ton père a signé aussi maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de resté sagement a la maison...

La neko commença un peu a paniquer.

**Yuna**: Signer quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire!

Kikyo poussa innocemment un papier qui était sur sa table vers elle, laissa sa belle-fille regardé le jolie contrat de mariage entre Uchi et elle.

**Yuna**: Qu... Quoi ?!

Le brun arriva doucement derrière lui, lui posant la main sur le cou avec un air étrange.

**Uchi**: Tu est a moi maintenant.

**Yuna**: Jamais!

**Uchi**: C'est ce qui est écrit alors fais moi le plaisir de te soumettre a moi...

**Yuna**: Crève!

Il lui serra la nuque, laissant voir une poigne plutôt dangereuse ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille de douleur.

**Uchi**: Tu est a moi... Donc tu fais ce que je te dis de faire... Compris ?

**Yuna**: Je... Jamais! Je ne t'aime pas

Yuna le foudroyait du regard tandis qu'il l'attira et l'embrassa fougueusement pour la soumettre. La neko tenta de le repousse aussi il lui planta les doigts dans les côtés pour la soumettre, montrant qu'il n'hésiterait pas a lui faire du mal. Yuna grimaça de douleur puis fronça les sourcils haineusement.

**Uchi**: Tu te soumet ... Compris ?

**Yuna**: Jamais je le serais! Et surtout pas a toi!

**Uchi**: Tu préfère que je te fasse des menaces alors ?

**Yuna**: Pfeuh! Tu pourra même me torturer au point de me tuer ça ne changera rien.

Le brun eut un sourire cruel et lui scella la bouche avec du nen avant de partir avec elle dans sa chambre. Yuna ne pu que se taire alors qu'il sortit toute les images qu'elle avait caché concernant son beau blond et les détruisit en ricanant.

**Uchi**: Tu te soumet ou je détruis le VRAI blond...

**Yuna**: ...

La neko eu dee suite un regard triste, faisant un non de la tête.

**Uchi**: Non ? Tu ne te soumet ps ?

Yuna baissa la tête, montrant qu'il avais gagner cette fois Uchi lui débloqua sa bouche en souriant cruellement et reviens l'embrasser. Yuna recula tout de même un peu, mais il la retient fermement contre lui, grondant légèrement de menace. La neko se figea ensuite mais ne répondit pas a son baiser, ses lèvres restant fixe malgré tout Uchi semblait satisfait comme le montrait son sourire victorieux. Yuna baissa la tête en sanglotant tristement.

**Yuna**: "Gomen... Kurapika..."

Le brun commença a la caressé avec désir ce qui fit que Yuna se recula vivement.

**Yuna**: Laisse moi!... Je ne veux pas de ça...

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Cruauté

**Uchi:** Oh, mais c'est ce que moi je veux...

Il viens lui mordillé le cou sensuellement, la caressent sur les hanches ce qui fit que Yuna se remit a reculer.

**Yuna:** Tu ne crois pas que si tu me fais cela avant le mariage mon père va te tuer?

**Uchi:** Et comment pourrais-t-il le savoir ?

**Yuna:** Je lui en informerais!

Suite a cela, la neko sourit malignement.

**Yuna**: Dommage!

**Uchi:** Alors tu va allez raconté ta vie sexuelle a ton père hein ?

**Yuna:** Mieux! Je lui dirais que tu m'a forcer a le faire pour qu'il te tue après...

**Uchi:** Tch...

Le jeune homme l'attacha au lit d'un poignet, puis se coucha pour dormir. La brune essaya tans bien que mal de se détacher avec l'autre main quand il s'assoupi, mais il la serrait très fort pour l'empêcher de bougé. La neko s'agitait follement dans l'espoir de desserré le lien, ce qui réveilla Uchi.

**Uchi:** Arrête de bougé et dors. Fais ce que je dis sinon ta blondasse va payé..

**Yuna:** Kurapika est plus fort que toi, bakayaro!

**Uchi:** Je ne suis pas seul, tu sais...

**Yuna:** De qui tu parle?

**Uchi:** Tu le sauras si tu me désobéit...

**Yuna:** Enfoiré...

Il lui servit un sourire cruel sans répondre.

**Yuna:** Tu crois que sa change quoi que je sois avec toi sachant que j'aime un autre homme! Tu veux pas me laisser partir avec lui au lieu de me séquestrer sachant que jamais je ne t'aimerais comme lui?

**Uchi:** Mhhh... Non. Tu est a moi. Tes sentiments ne valent rien, mais ton corps seras délicieux après notre mariage dans une semaine... Pile quand l'examen Hunter finira en fait, et tu inviteras tes amis bien sur !

**Yuna:** C*****d!

**Uchi:** Au mariage il y aura... Voyons voir... Toute ta famille évidement... Le gosse brun... La blondasse évidement ! Ainsi que ta nouvelle copine, Cenedra je crois ?

**Yuna:** Kurapika viendra me chercher! Jamais il voudra que je t'épouse

**Uchi:** Si il viens il va souffrir tu sais ?

**Yuna:** Même si je suis ton épouse je ne serais jamais a toi!

**Uchi:** On verra ma petite catin... Dors maintenant !

Cette dernière lui cracha au visage vu qu'elle ne pouvais aucunement le frapper, le brun se figea un peu et prit un instant pour s'essuyer, avant de la giflé.

**Yuna:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi otosan a fait cela... Mais sois sur que Kurapika te réglera ton compte

Uchi l'ignora, se reposant, alors Yuna ferma ses yeux mais ne dormait pas, pensant au blondinet qui lui faisait battre son coeur.

_

Pendant ce temps, les candidats qui avait passé l'épreuve précédente se reposait et soignait leur plaie, après que Nétéro les aient questionnés sur ceux qu'ils aimeraient affrontés. Cenedra était allongé sur un canapé en silence, encore un peu endolorie de ce qu'elle avait subit, tandis que Kurapika, Gon et Leolio parlait doucement et que Kirua surveillait un peu Cenedra.

**Cenedra:** Je me sent regardé, Kirua-kun !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour le regardé, dans l'espoir de le surprendre.

**Kirua:** Tcheuh... C'était juste pour voir si tu allais bien ou pas... Ne crois pas des truc...

**Gon:** Ahahahah! Kirua, il rougit! Il rougit !

La seule fille du groupe rit un peu en entendant Gon, mais le rire la fit tousser fortement, la forçant à s'asseoir pour chercher son souffle. Kirua attrapa son ami par le cou et "l'étrangla" le dit ami se débattait en rigolant comme un fou, la brune se recouchant doucement sur le dos, les regardants en souriant.

**Kirua:** Tch baka!

Kurapika et Leolio rigolèrent, décidant de se mêlé a tout ça.

**Leolio:** Un rougissement? Alors c'est ça le rouge sur tes joues !

**Kurapika:** Dur de croire que je te vois rougir Kirua !

**Kirua:** Urusei!

Les 3 garçons rigolèrent des réactions agressives de leur ami, avant de se calmé doucement profitant du voyage. Le jeune garçon alla ensuite terminer de se reposer, ayant inconsciemment la pression pour la prochaine épreuve, Cenedra le regarda doucement puis frissonna en se retenant d'éternué. Kirua resta de marbre avant que l'épreuve ne commence, Nétéro les enjoignit a le rejoindre dans une pièce spéciales pour les combats. Tout les candidat restant suivirent le président qui leur expliqua en quoi consistait l'épreuve.

**Kirua:** "Des combat en 1 vs 1... intéressant..."

Les combats se déroulèrent l'un après l'autre jusqu'au tour de Kirua contre l'homme au aiguille. Cenedra, nerveuse, toucha le bras de Kirua doucement pour attiré son attention et lui glisser quelque mot.

**Cenedra:** Sois prudent...

Kirua sourit ensuite, à la fois par confiance en soi et pour la rassurée.

**Kirua:** T'inquiète pas

L'homme se plaça sur le terrain doucement, fixant ses yeux sur le jeune Zoldik qui se mit en garde prêt a combattre. Gon ayant été amené ailleurs, Cenedra s'adossa au mur en mordillant sa manche nerveusement, regardant Kirua doucement.

**Gitarakurru:** Ça faisait longtemps, Kirua.

Le jeune garçon se figea tandis que, en grinçant, l'homme leva une main et commença a retiré les aiguilles de sa peau laissant son visage libre. Sa peau et ses cheveux se déformèrent et tremblèrent, avant de laissé voir le visage de Irumi, comme Cenedra lui avait dit lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle délirait a cause des poisons... Un autre Zoldik... Kirua le regarda longuement lorsque le visage se révéla devant lui, un peu surpris ou choqué.

**Kirua:** A... Aniki...

Cenedra gémit un peu de nervosité, tandis que Irumi leva ses yeux noir sur son frère.

**Irumi:** Salut.

**Leolio:** Le grand frère de Kirua ?

**Kurapika:** Il a modifié son visage avec les aiguilles ?

Tout le monde était silencieux autours d'eux.

**Irumi:** Tu as poignardé maman et Miruki ?

**Kirua:** On va dire..

**Irumi:** Maman pleurait.

**Leolio:** Évidemment. N'importe qui pleurerait si son fils lui faisait ça.

Le grand brun fut choqué quand le garçon au cheveux noir rajouta une chose.

**Irumi:** Elle pleurait de joie. Elle était si heureuse de voir que tu avais tellement grandi. Mais elle s'inquiétait de te voir quitter la maison, elle m'a donc demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Quelle coïncidence. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais devenir Hunter. En fait, j'ai justement besoin de la licence pour un prochain travail.

**Kirua:** Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je voulais devenir hunter... Je voulais juste essayer l'examen

**Irumi:** Ah oui ? Ça me rassure. Je dois te prévenir franchement.

Le Zoldik utilisait ses pouvoirs sur son petit frère maintenant, augmentant son aura et le fixant dans les yeux.

**Irumi:** Tu n'es pas fait pour être Hunter. TA vocation... c'est d'être un assassin.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas a cela.

**Irumi:** Tu es une poupée des ténèbres, dépourvue de passion. Tu ne désires ni ne convoites rien. Tu vis dans les ténèbres et tu ne ressens de plaisir que dans la mort des gens. C'est ainsi que papa et moi t'avons éduqué. Alors, que chercherais-tu en devenant Hunter ?

**Kirua:** C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas vraiment le désir de devenir hunter... Mais... Il y a quand même quelque chose dont j'ai envie...

**Irumi:** Non.

**Kirua:** Si! Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai réellement envie!

**Irumi:** Mmmh. Parle donc. Que désires-tu ? ... Eh bien ? Allez, avoue, tu ne désires rien.

**Kirua:** Ce n'est pas ça!

Ce dernier eut un instant de silence, prenant son courage à deux mains.

**Kirua:** Je veux devenir l'ami de Gon... J'en ai assez de tuer des gens... Je veux devenir l'ami de Gon et mener une vie normal

**Irumi:** Impossible. Tu n'arriveras jamais à te faire d'amis. Tu es juste capable de juger si tu dois tuer quelqu'un ou pas quand tu le rencontres. C'est ainsi que tu as été formé. Tu ignores juste où classer Gon car il t'éblouit trop pour le moment. Tu ne veux pas devenir ami avec lui.

**Kirua:** C'est faux...

**Irumi:** Si tu restes auprès de lui, tu finiras par avoir envie de le tuer. Tu auras envie de voir si tu es capable de le tuer. Parce que tu es un tueur, jusqu'au bout des ongles...

Leolio se redressa, agacé, et ouvrit pour la bouche pour parlé, mais Kirua éclata d'un rire nerveux, inquiet.

**Kirua:** Ah oui... C'est ça aniki... ? Mais... Il y a autre chose que je désire... Une chose que tu ... que tu as blessée... Et je...

**Irumi:** Oh ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kirua.

Le petit assassin leva un regard tremblant sur son frère aîné.

**Kirua:** Si je ne peut pas avoir l'amitié de Gon... Si j'ignore ce qu'est l'amitié... Alors pourquoi je suis... Aussi attiré par .. ?

Irumi plissa les yeux en comprenant enfin à qui le plus jeune faisait référence, comprenant qu'il parlait de la gamine qu'il avait torturé, et se tourna vers Cenedra. La jeune fille frissonna d'horreur en voyant les yeux noirs se posés sur elle à nouveau, si froid et cruel.

**Irumi:** Je vois... Tu es plus mature que je ne le croyais Kirua. Toutefois... Ce n'est pas de ton age.

Le brun se retourna vers son petit frère, s'approchant de lui avec un air un peu songeur puis il se tourna vers Nétéro.

**Irumi:** Ah ! Je sais ! Je vais d'abord réussir l'examen, puis je LA ferais disparaître, ainsi que ce Gon... Parce qu'un fois la licence obtenu, même si je tue tout le monde, on ne pourras pas me la révoqué, pas vrai ?

**Nétéro**: C'est vrai...

**Irumi:** Tu as entendu Kirua ? Si tu ne me bats pas dans ce duel, tu ne pourras pas LA sauvée... Peut-être que je pourrais la ramené a la maison et m'en servir comme cible d'entrainement, qu'en pense-tu ?

Le grand brun s'approchait de son petit frère dangereusement, Kirua se figea, terrifier par ce simple mouvement.

**Irumi:** M'affronteras-tu pour cette chose inutile ? Tu n'en es pas capable. Parce que tu te préoccupes moins de ce à quoi tu pense que de savoir si tu peux me vaincre maintenant.

Le tueur s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Kirua qui ne bougeait pas, mort de peur.

**Irumi:** Et tu as déjà la réponse. Je n'ai pas la force de vaincre mon frère. N'affronte jamais qui tu ne peux vaincre ! C'est ce que je t'ai inculqué...

Il approcha sa main du plus jeune.

**Kirua:** Je... J'abandonne

Irumi rangea son aura de nen tranquillement, avant de tapoté sur l'épaule de Kirua, avant de se penché a son oreille.

**Irumi:** Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je ne tuerais pas Gon... Tu n'es pas digne d'avoir d'amis, alors comment peux-tu espérer aimé cette fille ? Tu n'as pas besoin d,elle ni de Gon... Fais comme tu as toujours fait. Écoute papa et moi et fais simplement. ton. travail.

Il alla ensuite vers Cenedra, qui recula avec peur car le brun se faisait menacent à nouveau. Celle ci regarda vers Kirua dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, mais le jeune assassin baissa les yeux, vaincu par son propre frère et sa propre lâcheté.

**Kirua:** ...

Nétéro s'interposa doucement entre le tueur et sa future proie.

**Nétéro**: L'examen n'est pas finit, Zoldik-kun. Veuillez sortir de la pièce et attendre la fin des combats maintenant.

Irumi s'arrêta, surpris, puis haussa les épaules et sortit lentement, après avoir dit a Kirua de tué Bodoro et d'échoué l'examen discrètement. Ce dernier sortit du ring sans broncher mais semblait vide dans son esprit. Bodoro et Leolio se mirent en position pour le combat, Cenedra se rapprochant de Kirua.

**Cenedra:** Ki... Kirua...

Ce dernier disparut en un instant, se retrouvant derrière Bodoro puis il lui transperça le coeur. Il fut évidement disqualifié, et on le pria de rentré chez lui ce que Kirua fit, s'exilant au mont Kukuru. Au réveil de Gon, le lendemain, Satotsu lui raconta toute l'histoire ce qui fit foncé le jeune garçon dans la salle ou était les nouveaux hunters. Suite à sa confrontation avec Irumi, le petit brun était décidé à aller au Mont Kukuruu, sans que ni lui ni Kurapika ni Leolio ne remarque la disparition de Cenedra...

_

Le dit blond discuta avec Hisoka de ce que le magicien lui avait chuchoté durant leur combat, avant de rejoindre Gon. Une fois les 3 amis furent réunit, ils discutèrent doucement au sujet du Mt Kukuru et le blond alla sur le site des hunters pour savoir comment y aller. Une fois tout vérifié, ils se décidèrent et allèrent prendre l'avion pour y aller, Gon pensant a Kirua et Kurapika songeant a Yuna... Après de longues heures d'avion puis de véhicule touristique, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble devant les portes immense sans savoir qu'un long mois d'entraînement les attendait maintenant.

_

Alors que Kirua était enchaîné dans la salle des tortures, il put entendre la porte s'ouvrir légèrement, puis ses deux plus vieux frère parlés tout bas.

**Miruki:** Irumi ! Que fais-tu la... ?

**Irumi:** J'ai des choses à lui dire...

**Miruki:** Non ! C'est mon tour de le torturé...

**Irumi:** Laisse tombé et retourne a tes jouets, Miruki... Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui faisait autre chose que des chatouillis !

Miruki poussa un petit cri de rage et repartis en jurant tout bas, laissant Irumi entré en traînant un sac étrange au sol. Kirua regarda le sac d'Irumi après avoir un peu ris au remarque de son frère.

**Irumi:** Oh ? Tu es réveillé ? c'est dommage je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de tout mettre en place... J'imagine que tu ne fermera pas les yeux pendant que je met tout en place mh ? Tant pis...  
Le grand brun laissa tombé le sac qui émit un petit son, avant de s'approché de son frère lentement avec son air froid habituel.

Le jeune frère de Irumi le regardais silencieusement tandis que le plus vieux levait la main vers lui, comme pour le frappé. Toutefois, il se contenta de le contourné et de prendre quelque chaîne derrière lui avant de reculé d'une vingtaine de pas et de commencé à attaché les chaines a un autre dispositif de torture. Kirua regardais encore ce qu'il faisait, intriguer par ses actes étranges. Le garçon au yeux noir se tourna ensuite vers le sac et le souleva tranquillement avant de se mettre dos a Kirua, semblant enchaîné le contenu du sac en face du garçon argenté. Kirua l'observait curieusement en se demandant à quoi serviraient les chaînes qui cliquetèrent durement comme si Irumi vérifiait l'installation. Peu après le cliquetis des chaînes, Kirua entendit un petit gémissement féminin, il se figea en l'entendant ses pensées se tournant directement vers Cenedra.

**Irumi:** Mhh. Bien.

En se tassant, il laissa voir que c'était bien Cenedra qui était maintenant enchaîné en face de lui, vêtu d'habit qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, montrant que Irumi l'avais probablement changé. Kirua se figea en la voyant, un sentiment de peur et de haine envers son frère qui se mélangeait envahissant son coeur.

**Kirua:** Que... Que va tu lui faire?

**Irumi:** Bonne question... Cette gamine est plutôt intéressante, j'aime bien la façon dont elle m'a résistée durant la troisième épreuve même si je n'en ai pas profité sur le coup. Je veux voir à quel moment mon empressement à vite me débarrassé d'elle a fait brisé ses résistances...

**Kirua:** Yamete aniki!

**Irumi:** Oh ? Nande ?

Kirua se figea à nouveau de peur face à la voix glacée et même menaçante de Irumi, qui leva un doigt et se toucha la tempe d'une façon songeuse, avant de le levé en l'air frappé par une idée.

**Irumi:** Ah! Soka ! Tu veuxl e faire toit même! Je suis bête.

**Kirua:** Laisse la partir...

Le brun ignora les mots de son petit frère.

**Irumi:** De plus, elle sait beaucoup de chose sur notre famille... Tu dois apprendre de qui elle tiens ses informations...

**Kirua:** Ça n'a pas d'importance... On est connu...

**Irumi:** Oui oui, je sais... Le clan d'assassin. Les Zoldik. Personne ne sait notre nombre, nos ages, qui sont vivant parmi nous... Personne n'est supposé savoir nos compétences et pourtant...

Il se tourna vers Cenedra qui grogna tout bas, nerveuse, sous le tissu qui l'empêchait de parlé, tissu qui semblait être une petite culotte féminine.

**Kirua:** Elle ne sais rien de tout ça! Laisse la!

**Irumi:** C'est la que tu te trompe... Elle a certaine de ses informations... Hey, gamine ! Dit moi combien nous sommes dans la famille... et sans mentir !

**Fin du chapitre 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Torture

Cenedra marmonna des choses incompréhensibles...  
**  
**  
**Irumi**: Plus fort ! Je n'ai rien entendu !

**Cenedra**: De... de quel côté... de la... famille... ?

**Irumi**: Pardon ?

**Cenedra**: La ... famille de vo... de votre père... ou de votre... mère.. ?

Kirua se tut, l'ecoutant

**Irumi**: Il y a une différence?

**Cenedra**: H... Hai... Yuna et... Takumo... Zoldik... ne sont pas... les enfants de Kikyo... Contrairement a Irumi... a Miruki... a Kirua... a Aruka et a Karuto... Zoldik...

La brunette baissa les yeux vers le sol, le regardant fixement alors que sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Kirua fit une mine surprise, alors que son frère afficha plutôt un sourire vainqueur.

**Irumi**: Tu disais, Kiru ? Elle ne sait rien mhh ? Que sais-tu de Miruki ?

La demoiselle serra les dents, regardant en direction opposé des deux assassins, sa rebéllion récompensé par une aiguille qui épingla l'un de ses doigts au mur derrière elle. Cela tira un crie de douleur de sa gorge, lui humidifiant les yeux de larmes.

**Cenedra**: C'est... Il est... Gros et fan des... Ordinateurs et des figu... figurines de je ne sais quoi...

**Kirua**: Arrete Irumi!

**Irumi**: Ah oui c'est vrai... C'est a toi de le faire !

Le garçon le regarda fortement en le détachant avant de le poussé vers Cenedra.

**Irumi**: Vas y... Torture la.

**Kirua**: ...

**Cenedra**: Onegai... Yamette... Je dirais tout...

**Irumi**: Fais la parlé, Kirua !

**Kirua**: ...

**Cenedra**: Dites moi ce que vous voulez... Je dirais tout ! Sil vous plait...

Irumi mit un petit couteau dans les doigts de son frère et le poussa a nouveau.

**Irumi**: Vas y, sinon c'est moi qui m'occuperais d'elle a nouveau...

Kirua le regarda froidement

**Irumi**: C'est un non ça ?

L'assassin sortit quelque aiguille et fioles de poisons tranquillement

**Kirua**: Alors laisse moi seul...

**Irumi**: Nande ?

**Kirua**: Parce que j'ai mes raison

Le plus vieu le défia du regard un instant, puis récupera son aiguille et sortit, laissant un petit trou sanglant dans l'index de Cenedra. Le cadet grimassa un peu, le retrait de l'aiguille ne fit pas tellement réagir Cenedra, la brune relevant un peu la tête quand la porte se ferma sur Irumi.

**Kirua**: Gomen...

**Cenedra**: Je... Ça ne fais pas tellement mal... Sauf... ma poitrine...

Kirua s'approcha tout de même puis se mit a chuchotter au cas ou on les espionnerais...

**Kirua**: Il va falloir tout de même que j'ai des infos sur toi pour prouver a mon frere que je t'ai torturer... On va dire des torture mentale...

**Cenedra**: Tout ce que tu veux... Tant que ça ne ... touche pas ma poitrine... Elle est ... très sensible cette semaine...

La jeune fille rougit un peu en avouant sa comme sa.

**Kirua**: Je lui dirais que je t'ai torturer mentalement...

Ce dernier rosit des paumette a cause des dire de la jeune femme

**Cenedra**: Ok... Que veux-tu savoir..?

**Kirua**: D'ou tu viens, ton age, ton lieux de naissance et tes activité...

**Cenedra**: J'ai 15 ans... J'ignore d'où je vien, car j'était une orpheline dans les rues d'une grande ville... J'y ai vécu en survivant comme je pouvait jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans, le jour ou mon père adoptif m'as trouvé...

**Kirua**: Ton père adoptif?

**Cenedra**: Je n'ai pas le droit de dire son nom...

**Kirua**: Hum... Soka... Et ton nom de famille?

**Cenedra**: Mon père adoptif m'as donné le sien...

**Kirua**: Et c'est?

**Cenedra**: L... Lucifuru... Mais il vien de la ville de l'étoile filante...

**Kirua**: Soka...

Cenedra: et mes mh... activités... Mon père adoptifs et ses amis... m'entrainent... et me font participé à quelque uns de leur combats...

**Kirua**: Ok... Je lui en ferais part... Je lui dirais que tu etait tellement troubler mentalement que tu etait trop muette pour m'en dire plus...

**Cenedra**: Je ... Pince moi le.. le bout de ma poitrine...

**Kirua**: Eh? O/O

**Cenedra**: J'ai l'air de avoir rien subit... Si il me voit pleuré, il te croira plus...

Kirua rougit dde plus belle avant d'obéir a ses ordres... À peine eut-il serré un peu que la jeune femme rougissant serra les dents de douleur alors que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues, prouvant ses mots au sujet de sa sensibilité.

**Kirua**: B... Bon... Je... Je vais lui dire tout ça...

Elle baissa la tête en silence, se forçant a continué a pleuré. Kirua partit ensuite voir son frere, pennant une mine déconfite pour tout lui dire, comme l'avait pensé Cenedra, Irumi jeta un oeil dans la pièce pour vérifié l'état de la jeune fille sanglotante.

**Irumi**: Tu est trop doux Kirua... et tu ne sais toujours pas qui l'a renseignée sur nous...

**Kirua**: Je suis persuadé que c'est Uchi..

**Irumi**: Quel preuve as-tu ? Et surtout, pourquoi aurais-t-il fais sa?

**Kirua**: Il est trop bavard... Et il aurais pu faire ça pour se rapprocher d'elle

**Irumi**: On le garde jusqu'à confirmation...

Il retourna dans la pièce et la détacha, lui attachant les mains et les pieds avec des cordes, prêt a l'amené dieu sais où.

**Kirua**: Ou l'emmene tu?

**Irumi**: Dans ma chambre, pour la gardé à l'oeil el temps qu'elle se remettre de tes petits jeux mentaux.

**Kirua**: Si tu la torture plus elle risque d'y passer...

**Irumi**: Je sais ce que je fais, Kirua.

**Kirua**: ...

L'assassin s'arrêta pour regardé le visage larmoyant, celle ci s'efforçant de regardé le vide malgré sa peur.

**Irumi**: C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt alléchante pour une gamine... Je ferais mieux de demandé a quelqu,un del a surveillé..

Kirua fit une mine surprise avant de tuer son frere du regard, Irumi lui fit un sourire cruel avant de lui lancé Cenedra comme un vulgaire ballon.

**Irumi**: Confie la a ta soeur... Ça éloignera un peu Uchi...

Kirua la rattrappa de justesse.

**Kirua**: D'accord...

* * *

Uchi était justement en train de coincé Yuna sur le lit, profitant simplement de son parfum et aussi pour l'écoeurée un peu. Dès que ce dernier fut au dessus d'elle, la jeune neko eu le reflex de tourner sa tête d'un coté... Le brun vien lui leché le cou, aimant bien quand elle lui grognait apres. Yuna le repoussa ensuite, le faisant basculer de l'autre coté d'elle.

**Yuna**: Sale pervers!

**Uchi**: Tu ne le savait pas ? Héhé...

Quand il prononça ses mots Kirua frappa a la porte, Yuna se leva avant d'autoriser son frere a rentrer, Uchi se releva en soupirant et croisa les bras, attendant de voir la suite. Kirua rentra ensuite avec Cenedra, Uchi recula a l'autre bout de la pièce, nerveux. Yuna sourit limite sadiquement...

**Yuna**: Alors on a peur Uchi?

**Uchi**: Je n'ai pas peur ! JE n'aime pas cette filel c,est totu !

**Kirua**: Sa tombe bien... Irumi a dit que tu devais la garder... Sa t'évitera de dormir avec un perver

Cenedra releva la tête en sechant ses larmes doucement, semblant un peu soulagée.

**Cenedra**: J'ai eut peur...

**Yuna**: Daijobu... Tu ne craint plus rien ici... Irumi a pas le droit d'entrer sans mon autorisation...

**Cenedra**: Oui... Je préfère dormir ici que avec lui... surtout après ce qu'il a dit...

**Yuna**: Hum? =o

La jeune femme frissonna, mal a l'aise, et regarda vers Kirua doucement.

**Cenedra**: C'est rien...

**Kirua**: Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit rester ici...

**Cenedra**: Irumi viendra surement me cherché demain...

**Yuna**: Je te ferais fuir

**Cenedra**: Eh ?

**Yuna**: Demain tu fuira la maison...

**Fin du chapitre 13**


End file.
